We Lose and We Gain
by CaptainMarvel123875
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up one morning to a horrible surprise. Aunt May is dead. With no more living relatives, Peter is left feeling scared and alone. Tony Stark was ok with being Peter's mentor, but it looks like now he's going to have to be a little more than just that. (Tony and Peter father and son fanfiction.' A bit of super family too later on Prompts welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A soft vibration was all it took. Peter jerked awake, and instinctively reached out for his phone.

''Hello?'' I answered sleepily.

''Is this Mr. Parker?'' Asked an unfamiliar voice.

''Um yeah who is this? How do you have my number?'' He gulped and thought of all the possibilities of why a random stranger that somehow knew his name would be calling him at 6AM.

He could only hope they hadn't figured out who he was. Peter Parker's life changed a year ago when he was bit by a radioactive spider. Now he went swinging around Queens as Spiderman fighting crime and saving lives every night. A famous billionaire/ genius/ Ironman, named Tony Stark took Spiderman under his wing, added new training protocols to his suit, including a robot named Karen, and proceeded to mentor him.

''Mr. Parker we are very sorry, but there's been an attack in the building your Aunt works at. Your Aunt has just passed away.''

Peter was wide awake now but couldn't help thinking this was a dream. ''No, no that's not true! It can't be!'' Peter had just seen her a few hours ago! It didn't make since that someone could be right next to you one minute and then gone forever the next.

''I'm sorry, we did everything we could, it was just too late.'' Peter heard a sigh on the other end then they continued speaking. ''Look, kid I understand this is a lot to take in all at once, but as you are not of age you are obligated to have a guardian.''

''I... I don't have any family alive.'' Peter whispered through the phone.

After the phone call Peter rushed to the hospital to see his Aunt one last time. Once he arrived, he instantly felt overwhelmed. His spidey senses meant that his senses were higher than the normal human. He also had a sixth sense, that allowed him to sense when someone was in danger and helped him prepare for something before it even happened. Except this. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Peter was just about to enter May's room when man walked up to him.

''Mr. Parker, someone is here for you.''

What? Peter thought. He didn't have any living relatives, who could be here for him?

Peter was then led into the waiting room, to find Tony Stark staring at him.

''Mr. Stark?'' Peter gapped.

''Why so surprised?'' The billionaire looked offended at the Peter's shock.

''I just, what are you doing here?'' It's no secret that Tony was, well, not exactly good with kids. To think of it, he wasn't really good with people in general. But Peter seemed to be an exception. He made an effort to be patient with Peter, even if the kid never shut up sometimes.

Tony:

''I heard the news. I'm really sorry kiddo.'' Tony breathed.

Peter looked down at his feet. ''I just wish I could've been there. I could've warned everyone! I could've protected her. I could've done something!''

What am I supposed to say to that? Tony thought. Gosh, I didn't think this through at all!

Ok, let's just get this part out of the way. Tony took a deep breath before asking, ''Have you seen her yet?''

Peter swallowed, and shook his head, afraid to speak.

''Do you want too?'' Tony questioned hesitantly. What kind of a question is that! Hey kid do you want to go see your dead aunt?

''I was going to before you got here, but... I don't think I can...'' He whispered the last part, then looked back down at his sneakers.

Jeez this was hard. I can't force him to do it. Then again if he doesn't, he'll only regret it for the rest of his life.

Tony learned that one the hard way. ''Come on, I'll go with you if you want.''

Before Peter could object, Tony was leading him across the halls that smelled of latex and rubbing alcohol, and into a small room.

Peter walked up to the bed, his eyes wide, and fell to the ground beside May.

Tony stayed back in order to give him privacy.

Peter:

Peter stared at his Aunt, as she lay there on the bed, her long brown hair sprawled across the pillow. She's not dead. Peter thought. No, she's not gone, she can't be. She's just sleeping. He placed a hand to her chest and jumped at how cold it was.

No heartbeat. She wasn't breathing. She was gone. She's really gone. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

''May I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' He was now sobbing, and Tony had walked over, and was now attempting to calm him.

Nothing he could say could fix this though. So, Tony just pulled Peter from the floor, and held him in a tight hug.

''It's all my fault. This is all my fault!'' Peter whispered. He didn't care that he looked like a mess, with tears streaming down his face, his hair slightly ruffled from sleep. It's all my fault, I did this, It's all my fault!

Tony's face softened even more. ''Peter, this is not your fault. What are you talking about? You weren't there, you couldn't have known.''

''I could've saved her! I know I could have!'' If only I never let her go! I could've stopped her from leaving!

''Peter, you weren't there, this ones out of your control buddy. '' Tony spoke softly, still holding onto Peter.

''No, you don't understand! I... I could've stopped her! Before she left for work, when walked out the door, my senses started going off. It was lighter at first, just like goosebumps on my arms. Then it would get worse. Like my whole body was... tingling? I thought there was just a robbery or something, but when I got up to get my suit it stopped.'' Peter took a deep breath, before continuing.

''I just went back to bed. I thought it meant that everything was ok. That whatever happened was already taken care of. Now I see that wasn't the case at all.''

Peter let go of Tony to look up at him.

''They stopped because May was... she was... gone.''

A new round of tears started, and Tony was once again hugging Peter, and whispering words of comfort. Telling him it wasn't his fault.

But all Peter could think of was his Aunts cold milky white body, laying there. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. As guilty as he was, he needed to leave. He couldn't stand being in the same room her, after knowing that this was his fault. May sure wouldn't want him near her.

''I want to go home.'' Peter cried, then the thought of home brought even more tears to the mix. He didn't have a home. He was now an orphan. He had no living relatives left.

It's what you deserve. Said a voice in Peter's head. You could've saved her Peter. This is all your fault.

''I want to go home!'' Peter cried for the second time, even though he knew very well that he had no home. He was alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone. The word echoed around in his head, and he buried deeper into Tony's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Thank you for all your reviews! I have a lot of free time this summer, so I will update often. I'm a little stuck on what to do for chapter three so if you have anything you want to happen let me know! :)**

...

Tony:

''Peter, why don't we head out?'' Tony said softly, wondering if those were the right words to say.

''Y-You're leaving?'' Peter's voice was raw and filled with emotion, that he was now trying to hide.

''_We_ are leaving.'' Tony replied, slowly standing up as Peter finally let go. The kid still didn't understand.

''But I can't. I can't go home, not without May. They won't let me leave. They said I'm only 16, so I have to... have a guardian.'' Peter continued.

Tony didn't really know what to say, so he just pulled out an envelope and handed it to Peter, who cautiously toke it and pulled it open. He decided it wasn't a good time to point out that Peter was still 15 for several months.

His eyes widened as he read it, then he pulled them away and stared up at Tony. ''Does this mean... are you? I...''

''What did you think I was going to leave you to the streets?'' Tony joked. ''I filled the papers out before I got you and me being, well me, they were excepted instantly. Looks like you're stuck with me now.''

Peter:

Peter didn't know what to say. Tony Stark was adopting him! He had already thought of him as sort of a father figure, but he didn't think Tony cared that much!

''I... I don't know what to say. I mean are you sure you want to do this? I can be pretty annoying at times. I'm not like super high maintenance, I can actually be very low maintenance, I mean I live in a very tiny apartment. But It's just I tend to you know, ta-'' Peter was interrupted by Tony smirking. ''Talk a lot... what's so funny?''

Tony raised his eyebrows, then shook his head. ''Nothing let's just get out of here.''

He wrapped an arm around the kid and lead him out the door. They were silent until they got to the car. A white Lamborghini. Peter would've been more excited to get to ride in it, if his Aunt hadn't just died. Instead he just climbed in and pressed his head against the cool window. He hadn't realized how tired he was until Tony was shaking him gently to wake him up.

''Hey Spidey, let's get you inside, then you can go back to sleep.'' He coaxed.

Peter reluctantly swung his legs over the seat and hopped out. He then followed Tony into the tower, where the avengers were all currently living.

Tony:

The silence was finally broken as they walked into the elevator.

''Mr. Stark?'' Peter said quietly.

''Hmm?''

''You don't have to do this. Really, I can take care of myself.''

''Peter I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself! You are 15.'' Tony replied surprised.

''Almost 16.'' Peter mumbled.

The elevator stopped and they walked into a very welcoming sight. The Avengers were hanging out in the lounge. Bruce was standing next to Nat, both engaged in conversation, hand gestures and all. Clint and Steve were both on the couch playing a video game, Clint occasionally shouting out loud random stuff such as ''HA I NOSCOPED YOU''. Cap being the great sport he was would just chuckle and shake his head.

Thor had gotten up the second the elevator opened.''The man of iron has brought the spider boy.'' Thor inquired.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to greet Peter. Seeing as Peter was occupied for the moment Tony headed outside for some much-needed fresh air. Thor followed closely behind.

''How's he doing?'' Thor asked Tony, once they had gotten onto the balcony.

''Not terrible. I guess the tears have stopped, he's probably just in shock now.''

''Understandable.'' Thor replied. He knew what it was like, having family as well. ''Well I'm willing to help in any way I can. We all are.''

Tony gave Thor a small smile. As much as hated to admit it, he was glad to have the avengers to help.

Later that night, Peter had yet to fall asleep, and it was decided that they would let Peter pick a movie. Of course, he picked the newest Star Wars movie. Somehow halfway through the credit scene a food fight struck out. Peter and Steve were tossing popcorn into each other's mouths when a few pieces landed right smack in Tony's hair. Tony turns and glares at Peter, and Peter's smile faded.

Tony felt a pang of guilt when he saw Peter's smile wash off his face. He liked his smile. Without any warning, he jumped onto the couch and started throwing popcorn back at Peter and Steve. ''Take that!''

Within seconds; Thor is dancing around, hips swaying, throwing huge fistfuls of popcorn at everyone, Peter's climbing up walls, flinging popcorn down at Tony, Nat is dodging everything, Bruce is catching the popcorn thrown at him in his mouth, and Clint is running around in circles, popcorn flying from his hands at everyone

AN: Sorry if that scene was too soon, I had already written it and just couldn't wait to put it in. …...…...

Peter:

Tony led Peter into the room he had prepared for Peter.

Peter gasped. It was perfect! There were stars and planets hanging from the ceiling, not like the cheap plastic kind, but realistic looking miniature replicas. There was a huge walk in closet, a full king-sized bed with a blue cover, a white nightstand, an expensive looking lava lamp with the Stark logo on it. There was even a desk and a cushioned chair in the corner of the room, bordered by bookshelves, full of books. It was the perfect room for Peter, being the nerd, he was.

''So... I put this together before I picked you up. If you want, we can redesign however you wan-''

''N-No. I-It's perfect! I mean it's cool.'' Peter eyes were wide, so Tony could tell he more than liked it. ''Thank you, Mr. Stark.''

''It was no trouble really! I- what?'' He glanced at Peter to see a single tear streaming down his face. ''Peter why are you crying.?''

''I don't know.'' He really didn't know. He was happy one second and then I just felt sad... next thing you know boom waterworks.

'' I think it's time for bed. You've had a long day.''

Understatement of the year. He woke up at 6AM, only to find out that his Aunt had been murdered, by who knows who. Then he spent the rest of day crying in the hospital for hours and worrying about what was going to happen to him next. Then it turned out he was being adopted by a genius billionaire, and he was going to live with the Avengers, whom he still had yet to get to know, despite the whole food fight.

Tony stepped out of the room while Peter carefully slipped into the clothes Tony had laid out for him. It wasn't until he was under the covers of his new bed, that he started crying. Really crying this time, sobs escaping his mouth, were smothered by his pillow, that was now damp with tears.

May was gone. She was really gone. He would never see her cheery smile again. The only thing that kept him from thinking about his parents, and Uncle ben, was the fact he still had May. Now she was gone, and his emotions were finally let loose. He cried for hours, until finally the tears stopped coming. Finally, he could breathe without so much as a whimper escaping his throat. Because a single thought had appread in his head.

He still had Tony. He wasn't alone, he still had Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony:

As soon as Peter had been sent to bed, Tony headed back down to the lounge, where the rest of the avengers were busy cleaning up popcorn.

''Tony. I thought you went to bed.'' Natasha said, while walking over to him.

''Yeah, well I thought I'd come back and watch you all suffer.'' Tony joked.

''Tony, what you're doing... is amazing.'' Natasha spoke truthfully.

''It's not that big of a deal Nat.'' Was all Tony said.

But Natasha could tell he was nervous. It wasn't like Tony to be that modest.

She shook her head before saying, ''Tony, this is a big deal. You just adopted a whole entire teenager. This isn't going to be easy for you, you can't just give him everything he wants and let him do whatever as long as he wears a mask and stays alive.''

''Hang on, that is so not what I do.'' Tony objected.

Nat just raised her eyebrows and went on. ''I'm just saying that, you can't just be a mentor anymore. That's not what he needs now. He needs a dad.''

Tony gulped. ''A dad? How am I supposed to be a dad?'' Tony didn't exactly have a great father figure to base off.

''You'll figure it out Tony. We're all here to help.'' She added before patting his arm and walking off to bed.

''She's right Tony. You'll get it, after a while, it just comes naturally.'' Clint reassured.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Tony sighed. He hated to admit it but, he did feel a bit better. He backed up into the elevator and headed back up to his floor, pausing before turning around to knock on Peter's door. When there was no reply, he twisted the nob slowly, and walked in.

Peter was sprawled across the bed, blankets tangled around his feet, and his head buried in the pillows.

Tony instantly leaned over and pulled the covers over Peter, then stood back.

Oh man, what has this kid done to me. He's made you soft that's what. Tony thought.

Peter let out a soft sigh, and rolled over onto his back, revealing his tear stained face. His eyes opened a tiny bit, but other than that he remained still.

''You awake?'' Tony said quietly.

''Mhmm.'' Peter mumbled.

Tony flipped on the lamp, on peter's nightstand, revealing Peter's face, which was quickly covered by Peter's hand, as he grimaced.

''Everything alright?'' Tony asked. The kid was shaking slightly, and his cheeks were flushed.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Peter replied faintly, before sucking in a shaking breath, letting it out, then repeating.

Tony forehead creased in concern as he sat down next to Peter.

Peter:

Peter was exhausted, and he had finally fallen asleep, only to find himself back in his old bedroom at his old apartment.

''Peter I'm leaving for work!'' Aunt May called from the hallway.

No! This couldn't be happening! Not again! He had to stop her. He couldn't let her leave.

''Aunt May wait!'' He yelled running out of his bedroom at full speed, and tripping over his own feet, and smashing his head into the ground. He could hear May opening the door, and his arms the hair on his arms stood up, forming goosebumps.

''Bye Peter!'' She called again.

Then the world started to fade away.

''May! No, May wait! You can't leave! You can-''

Peter woke up suddenly, to find Tony Stark starring down at him. Oh, right, he was at the Avengers Tower. That meant that Aunt May was gone. He couldn't save her. She was still dead, and it was still his fault.

Tony asked Peter a question, but Peter was barely listening. All he could think about was the dream It was so real. Everything his room, the apartment, May... it was all so real. Hearing her voice just made him miss her even more.

He suddenly felt cold, and scared. What is happening? He thought. He tried to take a deep breath, but each one came out shakier than the last.

''I can't breathe.'' He whispered.

''Hey, calm down, you're okay.'' Tony comforted, realizing what was happening.

''No, I can't, I can't breathe.'' Peter tried again, fear washing over him, and his arms started tingling.

Tony:

''You're alright, come on, sit up.'' Tony remained calm, and helped Peter sit up. ''There you go, now take deep breaths, can you do that for me?''

Peter looked up at him with scared puppy dog eyes and shook his head. He was trying not to cry, but a few tears washed over his eyes, and more followed.

Tony felt nothing but sympathy for Peter, since he knew exactly what this felt like. However, it also meant he knew exactly what to do.

''What's happening?'' Peter asked, his voice cracking.

''Panic attack, you just need to calm down, Peter, and you'll be fine.'' Tony replied pulling Peter into his side.

''I don't like it.'' Peter whimpered, leaning into Tony.

Tony could feel his body shaking against his side.

''Just breathe in'' Tony instructed, speaking as soft as he could.

Peter took in another shaky breath.

''There you go, now breathe out slowly.'' Tony watched as Peter slowly released the air.

''Good, now breath in.'' Tony said again.

They continued this for another minute, until Peter's breathing had slowed to a normal pace.

''That was scary.'' Peter admitted.

''Yeah those really suck don't they.'' All Tony wanted to do was hug the kid, and never let go. What was happening to him? Tony had never felt like this to a kid before.

''What if it happens again?'' Peter whispered. He sounded so scared, Tony's heart ached.

''You come find me. Got it?'' Tony ordered. He wasn't going to let him go through that alone, if he could help it.

Peter:

''What if...'' Peter trailed off, as if he wasn't sure he should say something. ''It's just that, I don't want to bother you, I mean I'm sure you're pretty busy, being Tony Stark and all-''

Tony cut Peter off, 'Peter, no matter what I'm doing, or where I am, you come get me ok? If I'm not here, then call me. Even if you think I'm super busy, I'm never going to be too busy for you.'' ''Okay?''

''Okay.'' Peter agreed.

Tony smiled, and wrapped his arms around Peter in a hug. ''Alright, think you can go back to sleep now?''

Peter nodded, not wanting to cause the man any more trouble than he already had.

''Alright, I'll see you in the morning Spiderman.'' Tony got up and turned off Peter's lamp.

''Mr. Stark?'' Peter called before Tony left.

''Yeah?'' Tony replied from the doorway. He had one hand on the doorknob, about to shut it, when Peter had called his name.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight Peter.''

And with that Tony shut the door, and Peter sunk back under the covers and fell back asleep.

Tony:

Tony went straight to his room and called Pepper.

''Hey, Pep how's the vacation going?'' He asked once she had picked up.

''For the last time Tony, it's not a vacation, it's a _business_ _trip_.''

''Right, sorry.'' Tony replied.

''It's going just fine. How's Peter doing?'' She questioned.

Tony had called Peter on the way to the hospital earlier that day, so she knew all about him adopting Peter.

''I don't know, I just went to check on him and was having a panic attack, I helped him though, so I think he's ok now. He was okay earlier. Or maybe he wasn't, and he was just pretending. Gosh, I don't know what I'm doing at all Pepper.'' Tony confessed, sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands.

''Hey, it sounds to me like you're doing pretty good. You said you went and checked on him, and you helped him calm down.'' Pepper told him.

Tony sighed, already feeling a tiny bit better, from just hearing her voice. ''I'm trying. I really am. Gosh I just hope I'm not like my dad.''

''I knew you would worry about that, and that already makes you better. I'm so proud of you Tony.'' Peter said through the phone.

Tony smiled. It wasn't often he heard those words, if ever. ''I love you Pepper.''

''I love you too Tony. See you in a few weeks okay?'' She promised.

''Alright, goodnight Pep.''

''Night Tony.'' Pepper replied before hanging up.

It's going to be fine; you can totally do this. You're Tony Stark, what can't you do! Tony told himself, before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

AN: Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for the kind reviews, you have no idea how happy they have made me! Sorry for the wait, I still don't feel this is my best work, but I need to put something up, please review, your kind reviews are what keeps me writing!

AN: Btw far from home was incredible! I saw it the day it came out. No spoilers here, go and watch it!

For the second time in a row Peter was pulled from his sleep early in the morning by the ringing of a phone.

He nervously picked up his phone, glancing at the caller ID, before relaxing. However, that relaxing feeling was soon washed over by one of confusion.

''Mj?'' Why was Mj calling him? Last he checked they didn't have decathlon over the summer, and that was the only reason she had ever called him.

''Yeah, what are you doing weirdo?'' She answered calmly.

Peter smiled. It was nice to hear a familiar voice.

''Um it's currently four AM, so... nothing?'' Peter replied, still confused on why she had called him.

''Ok, so then what's up?'' She asked, sounding bored as usual.

''What do you mean? You called _me_?'' Maybe she didn't mean to call me?

''Did I though?'' She replied instantly.

''Yes, Mj you did, if you don't need anything, then I'm going to go back to bed-''

''Wait! No, don't go, I actually wanted to talk to you.'' She said desperately.

Peter's heart skipped a beat. Why did she want to talk to him so bad? While it was probably just something about school, he couldn't help but hope that maybe...

Peter waited a few seconds for her to continue, but she was silent. ''Ok, um, are, are you gonna, talk? It's just I kind of-''

''I like you Peter.'' She said suddenly.

''I, what?'' Woah, woah, woah, wait. He had to be hearing things.

''I like you. I know, I just wanted you to know, even if the feeling isn't mutual and teen romance is basically stupid and pointless, and I'm probably going to regret this-''

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Peter's heart was thumping faster than ever. His crush just admitted that she liked him back!

''Peter? I knew I shouldn't have said anything.''

''No, I, you should have! I mean I'm glad you did, because I like you too.'' Peter cringed at his choice of words.

They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say, when Mj finally cleared her throat. ''So, I'm not really sure how this works, but I think you're supposed to ask me something.''

Peter blushed and sat up in his new bed. ''Right um, you wanna like hangout sometime?'' Was that what he was supposed to say? Gosh, he really didn't know what he was doing.

''Yes! I mean, yeah sure. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight?'' She asked hopefully.

Tonight. That was like, soon. What about Tony? It's only been one day, since he had arrived at the tower. What if Tony wanted him here? So, much had happened the previous day, could he handle this, so... soon?

''Ok, so that's a no?'' Mj said, taking Peter's silence as a sign of rejection.

''I really want too. I just, a lot is happening right now.'' Peter replied, not sure if he should tell her about May.

''Oh ok, so get back to me on a time and place?'' She quizzed.

''Yeah, yeah definitely.'' He nodded, mentally reminding himself to talk to Tony.

''Ok, sorry for waking you up.'' Mj laughed.

She had the prettiest laugh...

''Totally worth it, although I'm awake now, and I doubt I'm going back to sleep, so what have you been up too?''

They continued to talk, for hours, finally agreeing to get some sleep at 6 AM.

…...

Tony:

Tony watched as his mug filled up with a fresh brew of hot steaming coffee.

''Morning.''

Tony looked back and found Steve standing by the stove.

''What are you doing here?'' Tony asked, dazed.

''You seem to forget that you aren't the only one living here.'' Steve replied, while getting out a pan. The kitchen was soon filled with the familiar smell of sizzling bacon.

''In my defense, I haven't had any coffee yet.'' Tony grabbed the hot mug, and took a sip, sighing dramatically. ''Give it about thirty minutes to kick in, then talk to me.'' He joked.

''Peter up yet?'' Steve questioned.

''Nah, he'll probably sleep in.'' Tony answered, remembering the previous night. He hoped the kid ended up falling back to sleep.

Steve set the bacon onto a plate and turned toward Tony. ''Rough night?''

Tony just nodded, wondering if he should tell Steve what had happened. If anyone he could trust Cap. Plus, he might even have advice. ''Yeah, he kind of had a panic attack.''

''What happened?''

Tony choked on a sip of coffee. ''Shoot! I didn't ask. I was so focused on calming him down, I guess I didn't even think about that.'' Tony sighed, scratched the back of his neck and looked back up at Steve with tired eyes. '' Just when I think I'm doing okay.''

''Hey, you are doing great! Don't say that Tony. This isn't an easy job. You've already calmed him down, now you just have to talk to him.'' Steve assured.

''Yeah ok, I'll go see if he's awake.'' Tony set down his now empty mug and headed up to Peter's room.

''Hey, you awake?'' He said quietly. Peter rolled over to face him, revealing the dark circles around his eyes.

''No, I just fell asleep, is it time to get up?'' He asked, clearly not fully awake.

''You just fell asleep? Peter it's eight am.'' Tony looked at him with concern.

Peter:

''No, I mean yes, well I fell asleep after you left but then... I woke up again'' Peter wasn't sure if he wanted tell Tony about the phone call. Then again, he would have to sooner or later, if he wanted to hang out with Mj any time soon. Plus, Tony was starting to look worried. He took a deep breath and explained. ''I got a phone call last night from... a friend.''

''Ned?'' He asked while sitting down on the end of the bed.

''No um actually it was Mj.''

''Oh? Is she ok?'' Tony asked, knowing that Mj rarely called.

''Yeah, yeah she's um, she's great.''

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. ''What did she want? It must have been urgent if she was calling you that early.''

''Just to tell me that she likes me.'' Peter explained.

Tony gave a knowing smile. Peter may have let it slip a few times that he had a thing for her, while working with Tony. ''Well that's good, isn't it?

''Yeah, it's great.'' Peter nodded.

''What did you say?'' Tony coaxed.

''Well I just, I told her that I liked her too.'' Peter was surprised to find talking to Tony easier than he expected.

Tony sighed and shake his head. ''My little nerd is all grown up.''

''Hey!'' Peter laughed, playfully throwing a pillow him.

Tony grinned, happy to see Peter laughing again.

''She wanted to go out tonight.'' Peter continued, still smiling.

''Like on a date?'' Tony waggled his eyebrows, making Peter laugh again.

''Yeah, but I don't know if I should. I mean with everything that's going on, it just feels...''

''Wrong?'' Tony finished.

Peter nodded. ''Yes, it just doesn't seem right that I get adopted by a billionaire, get to live with the Avengers, and get to go out with the girl I like.''

''You lose, and you gain.'' Was all the genius said.

''What?'' Peter asked confused.

''Come on you're a smart kid, it's not that complicated. You lose, and you gain. You lost someone very important to you and it takes a lot to even partially fill in that gap.'' Tony replied.

''So, you're saying that I lost May, but I gained...'' Peter stopped waiting Tony to finish again.

''A whole new family. You've got all the avengers, Pepper and myself looking after you now. Plus, that new girlfriend of yours I suppose.''

''Not my girlfriend. We haven't even gone on a date yet.'' Peter corrected.

''My point is, you don't need to feel bad, you've had a hard life, and that's to say the least. This is just the universes way of giving back to you.'' Stark explained.

It's your fault. Your life was only hard because of your pathetic mistakes. If it weren't for you, they would still be alive. You don't deserve this. There must be a catch, there must.

''Peter?'' Tony spoke suddenly, rescuing Peter from his thoughts. For now. 'You okay?''

Peter just nodded his head, as he blinked back tears.

''No, you're not. Come here.'' Tony gently pulled Peter into a hug. ''You wanna tell me what happened last night?''

Peter knew he was talking about the panic attack. The nightmare. That was what started it all. A silly dream. ''Nothing.'' He said flatly, pulling away from Tony's warm embrace.

''That is not going to work for me buddy. I guarantee whatever it is I can help, but I need you to talk to me. So please for your sake, tell me what happened.'' Tony voice was sterner, but still softer than usual.

Peter swallowed and took a deep breath. There was no getting out of this one. ''It was just a stupid dream. It's fine, and before you ask, no I do not want to talk about it.''

Tony hesitated, clearly having been about to ask that question. ''Ok, that's fine, we'll talk about it another time. Just promise me that if it happens again, you'll come get me?''

''Yeah okay.''

''Good. Now about this girl, you definitely don't want to hang with her tonight?'' He quizzed.

Peter shook his head slowly.

''Alright, why don't we go get you something to eat, all you ate in the last twenty-four hours was what, like a handful of popcorn?''

''Mr. Stark I'm really not hungry.'' Peter protested. He really didn't feel hungry, just simply exhausted.

Tony raised his eye brows at the Mr. Stark but brushed it off just this once. ''Yeah right, with your metabolism you're probably about to pass out.'' He scoffed.

Come to think of it, Peter was feeling kind of sick, but he thought he was just tired. ''I'm not about to pass out, I'm fine.'' He argued, rolling his eyes.

''Stand up and walk to your door and back.'' Stark ordered.

''What? Um, why?''

''Do it.'' Tony instructed, louder this time

''Ok, ok.'' Peter stood up quickly, dizziness washing over his and he rose to his feet. Oh boy. He took a few shaky steps forward and barely made it to the door before sinking to his knees. Yep, he was low.

Tony:

Tony rushed over to helped him up. ''Jeez I was joking about the passing out part, didn't think you'd actually collapse like that.''

Peter looked up at his mentor, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. ''I'm gonna pass out.'' He warned, his voice sounding scared and far away.

''You're okay, I got you, relax you're fine.'' Tony comforted.

He watched in horror as Peter's eyes rolled back in his head, and his body came forward. He managed to grasp beneath his shoulders and laid him down. ''Friday read vitals.''

''Mr Parker has dangerously low blood sugar should I call someone to assist him?''

''Is Clint up?'' He asked, since Clint was very experienced with low blood sugar.

AN: Clint is diabetic in this just because it helps with the story.

''He appears to be still sleeping, shall I wake him?''

''Yes and tell him to hurry.'' Tony instructed.

''I have informed him of the situation, he is on his way.''

Tony let out a breath. Peter's going to be fine, it's just low blood sugar. He told himself.

Minutes later Clint arrived, in tank top and black sweatpants.

''Morning.'' He said glumly, before taking out a black bag, and pricking Peter's finger with a small device.

''How bad?'' Tony asked.

''He's pretty low, when was the last time he ate something?'' Clint asked.

Tony looked down at the kid, sprawled out across the floor. 'Last night, but it wasn't much. Anything I can do?''

''Get Steve up here with one of those super powered energy drinks.'' Clint replied, not looking up from the kid.

Anyone could tell that the kid was already growing on everyone.

Steve arrived in minutes, energy drinks in hand, and was kneeling beside the teen along with Clint and Tony.

Clint was gently tapping Peter, when his eyes finally fluttered open.

''Hey welcome back kiddo.'' Tony murmured, while opening one of Cap's drinks.

''What's happening?'' Peter whispered helplessly, trying to sit up.

Clint helped him so that he was now leaning against the wall, with Steve and Tony on either side of him.

''You're alright can you drink this for me?'' Steve asked, holding the drink to his lips.

Peter's eyes threatened to close again, but he managed to grip the drink and take a few sips.

''There we go, this stuff is pretty strong, he probably doesn't even have to drink the whole thing.'' Steve explained.

Clint pulled the device back out, but Peter pulled his hand away before Clint could even try to grab it.

''Guess his senses are working.'' Cap smirked.

''He doesn't like needles.'' Tony explained quietly.

Clint nodded. ''Hey, I'm just going to check your blood sugar, it only hurt for a second, it's not like a shot or anything.''

Peter stayed still while Clint pricked his finger.

''Wow those things work pretty fast, he's all good now. Might wanna take it easy today though.'' Clint advised.

''No problem, thanks for helping out.''

''No problem.'' Clint and Steve said in unison.

''Now that I'm awake might as well get some breakfast myself.'' Clint grunted, before popping open a vent and reaching in. Seconds later he came out with a handful of trail mix.

Peter, Steve, and Tony just stared at him with matching looks of confusion.

''What, did you want some?'' He asked, clearly amused.

''Why the hell do you have trail mix in my vent?'' Tony finally asked. Why did this even surprise him?

''Um I believe the question is, why wasn't it already in there? I had to buy this with my own money and put it in there myself!'' He complained, with his mouth full of nuts.

''Right sorry, my bad, I'll make sure to have the vents stocked with trail mix from now on.'' Tony replied, grinning at Peter, who was finally starting to regain energy.

Clint smirked. ''Good, and don't get the kind with raisins, I hate raisins.''

''Extra raisins it is.'' Tony smirked back.

Clint glared at Tony, who smiled back.

There was a loud thumping sound, and suddenly Thor shot out of the tiny vent.

Everyone but Peter jumped.

''Thor what the hell are you doing!'' Tony practically screamed.

''Man, of Iron, I am very sorry about this, I was on an important mission.

''What kind of mission involves using a hammer to shoot yourself up my vent!''

''Ah, yes, allow me to explain, it has come to my attention that the cheery pop-tarts have mysteriously disappeared. I couldn't help but wonder if the man of arrows has been hiding all of the cheery pop tarts in these secret tunnels!'' Thor explained.

''No, you fart knocker! You ate them all!'' Clint yelled.

Tony, Steve, and Peter sniggered in the background.

''What, I'm trying not to swear!'' Clint exclaimed!

That was it. Peter burst into laughter, and the rest soon joined in.

Never a dull moment when you're living with the Avengers.

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review and feel free to send request I will def write them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this, if you do let me know! If you don't let me know what I can do better. Enjoy!**! If you don't let me know what I can do better. Enjoy!

Peter:

''So, you're telling me, that Thor shooting out of an air vent, is _normal_ here?'' Peter asked Tony. He was now sitting at a table, enjoying a plate of bacon and eggs, that Steve had cooked.

''Well that particularly is new, but similar stuff happens daily. Get used to it.'' Said a voice from above.

Peter looked around confused, but Tony just shook his head, and yelled up to the ceiling. ''Clint cut it out, get out of the vent.''

Peter watched as the archer dropped from the ceiling, doing a quick safety roll before standing upright. He nodded at Peter before pulling up a chair.

''Got any plans today?'' Steve asked, before taking a bite of his huge plate of food.

It took a few seconds before Peter realized; he was talking to _him. ''M-me?'' _He asked blushing now that all eyes were watching him curiously.

''Yeah, what is it kids do these days?''

''Well I...'' What was he going to do today? He hadn't really planned on doing anything. It didn't seem like the right time to go out partying with friends. Not that he ever does that. He was about to say that he was probably just going to chill in his room, but that sounded lame. This was Steve Rogers, Captain America for gosh sakes. So, he said the first thing he could think of. ''Well I actually have a date with this girl from school tonight.''

Tony eyed him suspiciously, but Peter ignored him, and kept his eyes on Steve.

Guess he was going to have to talk to Mj now.

''Sounds like fun,

Peter simply nodded and turned back to his food.

Tony:

The kid was lying straight through his teeth. Tony knew it. Was he going to call him out? Nope.

Instead he got up, cleared off his and Peter's plates, picked up his phone and made a few quick calls clearing his schedule.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with Peter. Much easier said than done. This situation was different than other times he took care of Peter. Then May was alive, and all Tony had to do was make sure the kid didn't get himself killed. They had gotten to know each other better, and even started to hangout outside of Superhero stuff.

Tony smiled softly, while placing his plate in the dishwasher, remembering the first time he invited Peter over, to work in the lab with him.

He had wanted to add a few new features to Peter's suit, and thought it would be nice if he could have Peter there, to try it out and stuff...

Okay fine, so maybe he missed the kid, and there hadn't been any missions recently, therefore there was no reason for him and Peter to see each other.

Flashback:

''There we go, think that'll do?'' Tony asked tossing Peter a now updated version of his web shooters.

''Yeah, thanks again Mr. Stark.'' Peter replied gratefully.

''No problem. You got any plans tonight, or do you want to stay for dinner?''

Peter's eyes widened at that. ''Really?''

''Yeah, the whole teams already up here what's one more person.'' Tony added nonchalantly.

''Yeah, um I'll just have to text May.'' He answered already pulling out his phone. A few minutes later, he spoke again. ''May's working late, so she says its fine with her.''

The kid was trying to contain his excitement, but hardly succeeding.

Later that night, they had put on a movie. Near the end of it, Tony looked away from the screen after hearing a bunch of awe's and quiet laughs, to see Peter fast asleep with his head on Clint's shoulder.

He smiled, and watched but stood up, when they got their phones out and started taking photos.

''Man, Spidey's going to hate this!''

''Spiderman and Hawkeye, who would've thought.''

Tony knew they were teasing, and they wouldn't actually try to hurt Peter, but for some reason he suddenly felt... protective of him.

''Here I'll get him off for you.'' Tony said, walking over to the couch. He gently lifted the kid off Clint and carried him bridal style the other couch, where he had been sitting.

He lied, him down carefully, then sat on the remaining space of the couch, by his feet. He felt oddly relaxed having Peter closer to him, and he couldn't figure out why.

''Tony!''

He was pulled from his daydream, by someone calling his name. He looked towards the doorway, to see Natasha standing there, looking slightly, _nervous?_

''Tony it's Peter, I think you should go talk to him.'' Natasha said.

''Why, what happened, is he alright?'' Tony asked, now worried.

Natasha shook her head. ''Not really, but he will be. We were just watching the news. Tony Peter's Aunt being killed wasn't an accident. Whoever attacked, her knew exactly what they were doing.''

''Does Peter know that?'' Tony knew he should be concerned about the murder, but all he could think about was Peter. Again, he couldn't seem to figure out why.

Again, Natasha shook her head. ''There were cameras, they caught footage of May's death. Peter just happened to walk in at the wrong moment.''

''Holy crap, where is he?'' Tony demanded. Wasn't it enough, to lose May? Now he had to watch it on tv too?

''His room. He left the room crying, we didn't know what to do. I think Clint went to try and calm him.''

Tony was already on his way upstairs.

Peter's door was already opened, and Clint was kneeling on the floor by Peter's bed.

Peter:

Peter walked into the lounge, not knowing what else to do without Tony. He walked in, and was surprised to see everyone looking at him, then at each other, then at him again, like they didn't know what to do.

Peter could feel his cheeks heating up. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. ''Um, hey guys.''

It was just then that he noticed the tv was on. ''Oh, um, what are you guys watching?'' He asked, desperately trying to loosen up the tension.

Then he made the mistake of looking at the screen.

''Peter, no wait.'' Bruce warned, but it was too late. He had already seen it.

The building his Aunt had worked in, was on fire, and the cameras were now focused on a person with their back to the screen, and a gun, pointing towards a woman. He gasped when he realized who the woman was. ''May.''

Bruce had now moved to turn off the tv, but he wasn't quick enough. Before he could pick up the remote, they heard a loud crack of a gun firing, and May's body, fell to the ground, as she began slowly bleeding out. It was an awful sight, and all eyes were on Peter, as if they were waiting for him to break.

He stood there, looking small and scared, as May's body falling to the ground, played over and over in his mind, until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

His heart raced, as his breathing picked up.

_Oh no, it's happening again. No, no, no. I can't breathe, I can't breathe!_

The others must've noticed his distress, because Clint had gotten up, and was now walking towards him, and Nat was heading to the kitchen.

''I can't breathe.'' He whimpered. He had to get out of there, he couldn't let the avengers see him like this. Without a second thought, he found himself running to his room. By now there were tears falling down his cheeks, and he didn't even try to stop them.

He looked up to see Clint standing in front of him.

Peter couldn't even get in enough air to talk and tell him to go away. He just sat there on the end of his bed, helplessly trying to calm himself. But nothing was working, he could now never unseen that. It would be in his mind forever. His poor Aunt's terrified face, when she realized what was about to happen. Her clutching the wound and screaming in pain. It was all there forever.

After about a minute, his heart was still thumping hard against his chest, and not knowing what else to do, he looked up to Clint for help.

Clint thankfully seemed to understand, and made his way over, to kneel beside Peter. ''You're alright, bud just breathe.''

He tried as hard as he could, but it felt as if nothing could calm him. He threw back his head in frustration, but whimpered again, when it made him lightheaded.

''Hey, hey, calm down, Natasha's gone to get Tony, he should be here any second now.'' Clint was sounding slightly desperate now.

Tony. For some reason that thought seemed to relax him, just enough, that he could talk ''W-what's happening?''

''You're having a panic attack bud.''

''I don't like it.'' He whimpered, weakly.

''I know kiddo, hey look who here!'' Clint was now pointed towards the doorway where Tony was standing.

Tony walked in, whispered something to Clint, who then got up and left, with a wave. He then sat down on the bed next to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug. ''You're alright, remember what I taught you last night. Deep breaths, can you do that for me?''

Tony:

Tony watched as Peter struggled to regulate his breathing.

''I can't, I can't breathe.''

He sounded so small and scared and all Tony could do was watch. It wasn't like he could breathe for him, heck if he could he would in an instant.

Instead he let go of Peter, cupped his cheek with one hand, and turned it so that he was now looking straight into his eyes. ''Hi.''

''Hi?''

''Peter, I need you to listen to me. You're are okay. Okay, I got you. You just need to do what I say, and everything's going to be fine.'' Tony waited for Peter to nod, before continuing. ''Okay, I need you to breath in.''

Peter struggled but managed to get in a deep breath.

''There you go, let it out.'' Tony couldn't help but let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, as well when Peter managed to this too.

The kid was honestly starting to worry him, he could tell Peter was feeling lightheaded, by how hard it was to get him to look up.

This time it took longer to get him to calm down, but Tony had never felt so relieved when Peter took his last deep breath, without struggling.

''See you're okay.'' He said, while pulling Peter in for another hug.

''I wouldn't be if you hadn't come.''

Tony didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't come but doubted anyone else could've calmed Peter. So, he just said,

''Maybe. But I did, and I always will.''

Peter looked up and smiled at Tony. Oh my gosh, Tony swore he had never been so happy to see someone smile. Again, he couldn't seem to figure out why, but Peter's smile always made him happy.

Peter looked Tony straight in the eyes and said, ''I know you will. Thank you.''

Yay! I finally updated. Thoughts? Ideas? Reviews?

Thanks for reading! As always, I am taking prompts, I actually really enjoy writing them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

AN: I can't believe they are taking Spiderman from the MCU! I'm devastated after hearing about this, so I decided to turn to my fanfiction where Spidey is safe at home in the mcu with his super family where he BELONGS! Even if Spiderman is no longer Marvel, I will always write about him with Tony and the avengers, because that's where he belongs, and nothing can ever change that.

I've been especially mean to Peter, I know, but hang in there because the story is about to get happier.

Tony:

Peter had worn himself out, with anxiety and panic, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Tony looked down at the exhausted teen in front of him. Why did he have to suffer so much? Tony didn't think he could bear watching Peter go through another panic attack. If it was affecting him this much, he couldn't imagine had bad Peter felt. Tony was just watching it all.

Tony pulled the covers over Peter, turned off the lights, then walked out to the lounge.

Everyone was doing their own thing, and didn't seem to notice when Tony walked in. Except for Clint.

''Everything okay?'' He asked, standing up and following Tony to the kitchen.

Tony sighed, and gave a sarcastic smile. ''Never better.'' He quickly made a pot of coffee. ''You want any?''

''Ah why not.''

Tony filled two mugs, handing one to Clint, and sipping the other himself. The two of them stood, leaning against the counter, sipping coffee in silence for a while before Clint finally spoke.

''Is Peter okay? Did you get him to calm down?''

''Yeah, he wore himself out, he's asleep now.''

''And what about you? Are you okay?''

Tony hadn't been expecting that. He realized that through all of this, he had been so worried about Peter, he hadn't thought about himself once, which was very unlike him. All that had been on his mind, since he got that phone call, about the attack was Peter.

It was as if nothing else mattered to him anymore. If Peter was safe, Tony could relax a bit. If Peter was happy, Tony couldn't help but smile too. What was happening to him?

''Tony?''

''Yeah.'' Tony jerked his head up, remembering that he had been asked a question. He still didn't know how to answer it.

''You want to talk?'' Clint asked, setting down his mug, and looking Tony in the eye.

Tony didn't answer the question, this time he just went straight in. ''I don't get it's like, I don't know, it almost physically pained me to watch him like that. I can't stand it when he's upset, how am I ever going to punish him! I can barely even tell him no!''

''Okay, I know this doesn't sound like much help right now, but when it comes to it, but you just have to want what's best for him. And then you gotta know what's best for him. After that, saying no comes without a second thought! Heck, sometimes it's even fun!'' Clint grinned.

''You make it sound so easy.'' Tony laughed, only half joking.

''You should've seen me at first.''

Tony smiled at that. ''Man, parenting is hard.''

''I'll tell you one thing, all the blood, sweat, and tears, and sometimes a bit of throw up, is all worth it in the end.''

''Throw up?''

''Yeah, you're not an official parent until your kid throws up on you at least once.''

''Okay, that is disgusting.''

''It's a little different when it's your child. You can't help but feel bad for them you know.''

''Nope. Still disgusting.''

''What are you guys talking about?'' Natasha asked, on her way to the fridge.

Clint and Tony looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Clint answered, ''Parenting'' at the same time Tony answered, ''Puke.''

The next few weeks went relatively smooth, until one Friday night. According to Clint, it was the night Tony became an official parent.

Peter:

Peter's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, to see a text from Mj.

_**Hey, do you want to hang out? I'm free tonight, we could meet somewhere at 6**_

Peter looked at the time on his phone. 5:00 PM.

He hadn't seen Mj, at all that Summer, but he still felt like he needed some time, before going out and pretending like everything is fine. Like his Aunt didn't just...

He texted her back saying,

_**Aw man, I'd love to but, I'm not feeling very good today. **_

It wasn't a lie. He'd woke up with a headache and felt super drained all day.

She replied quickly saying I hope you feel better, and Peter set his phone back down.

There was a knock, and his bedroom door was pushed open.

''Hey, dinners ready.'' Tony spoke, in a soft tone he only used on Peter.

''Okay.'' He replied but made no effort to move off his bed.

Tony of course, noticed this, and sat down next to Peter. ''You okay?'

Peter looked away from Tony and nodded. ''Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' By now he was feeling even worse, as nausea settled in his stomach.

Tony raised his eyebrows in concern, as Peter crossed his arms around his chest. ''You sure? You've been up here all day.''

''Uh huh, just a bit of a headache that's all.'' He desperately wanted to believe those words, but his stomach had begun churning, and he knew it wasn't just hunger.

Before Tony could open his mouth to say anything, Steve was knocking on the already opened door. ''Hey foods getting cold, we're all waiting on you.''

Peter forced himself to stand, and slowly made his way to the kitchen, where sure enough everyone else was waiting at the table.

He sat down hesitantly next to Clint, whom he was getting to know a lot more the past few weeks.

''Hey, kiddo about time. We're all starving.'' He said playfully.

Okay, I can do this. Peter thought, while nervously glancing at the full plate of lasagna in front of him. He picked up his fork, trying his best to ignore the strong smell of tomato sauce, but failing miserably. Darn these stupid heightened senses. Maybe they wouldn't notice if he just didn't eat anything?

''You going to eat or just stare at it?'' Clint asked.

Guess that's out of the question.

''Don't worry Steve made it, not Tony.'' Rhodey snickered.

''Hey!''

''Just try it Peter it's good! 'Natasha assured.

All eyes were on him now. Peter's cheeks turned red, and he felt his face heat up, more than it already was. There was no getting out of this one. At this point he would've done anything to get everyone to stop looking at him. He slowly cut into the lasagna and raised a small piece to his mouth. He struggled to get it down his dry throat, but finally managed. He gave a weak smile, to let them know he liked it.

Seemingly satisfied everyone else got back to their own conversations, leaving Peter to try and choke down his food in peace. Even if he could barely eat, he had to admit, this was some of the best lasagna he'd ever had. Steve never failed to impress.

Still, after a few more bites, Peter gave up and started moving the food around with his fork, to make it look like he had eaten more than he really had.

Now if I could just find an excuse to go lay down. It was about six now. Way too early for him to go to bed without Tony getting suspicious.

He was feeling worse by the minute. Now his throat was itching, his mouth was dry, his head was pounding, and the nausea still grew worse.

He downed an entire glass of water, hoping it would help his throat, then pulled his feet up onto the chair, so he could rest his aching head on his knees.

He was vaguely aware that the chatter was quieting down, and that everyone was probably starring at him again. He still didn't look up, afraid of what might happen if he moved even a little.

Okay you're okay, just tired, just tired, if I can just rest for a second, I'll feel better. He tried to convince himself.

After what felt like hours, people started to leave the kitchen, and head to the lounge. Peter stayed still until Tony walked over and pulled up a chair beside him. ''Alright, what's really going on buddy?''

When Peter failed to reply, he felt Tony's cool hand lift his chin up.

He couldn't lie to Tony; he would finally have to cave.

Peter looked up at him with tired eyes. His face was paler than usual, and he appeared to be sweating despite the cool temperature of the compound.

''I don't feel good.'' He whimpered.

''It's okay. Can you tell me what's bothering you, so I can help?''

''Everything.'' He answered, as his mouth started to water.

Tony:

He had always hated being around sick people. Especially kids. The thought of vomit made him sick himself. And Peter was looking dangerously close to losing his dinner. Which Tony of course noticed he had barely eaten.

Peter looked to close to tears, and Tony had no idea what to do. His dad never cared when he didn't feel good. He had just made too sure to stay as far away as possible from him, while he miserably tried to sleep it off.

Tony took a deep breath and asked, ''Is there anything I can do?'' He would honestly do anything, for Peter to not start crying. Partly because he knew Peter would feel embarrassed after, and partly because Tony couldn't stand seeing the kid in pain.

''I...'' Peter's eyes suddenly widened.

''Peter?''

He watched as Peter's feet dropped to the floor, ''M- Mr. Stark?'' Peter swallowed and closed his eyes.

Okay, let's get him away from the table, and everyone who is still eating. Tony thought while standing up and guiding Peter towards the kitchen sink.

''You're alright, I'm just going to get you some water. You're looking a little dehydrated there. Then again you always were pretty pale. You should go outside more, kids these days, all they do is sit around on some sort of electronic device-''

The second he turned around to face Peter, his entire shirt got soaked, with what thankfully looked like mostly water, as Peter had barely eaten that day.

''Know what, I totally deserved that.''

Peter looked like he was about to cry, and Tony's shock and disgust turned into empathy. He suddenly remembered a time when he was young and had gotten sick on car ride with his father. His father had pulled over and smacked him across the face. Then called his mother to come pick up him up so he didn't have to sit next to him on the car ride back.

Peter started coughing again, and Tony quickly turned him around, and held his head over the sink.

''Hey Clint? Can you come here for a second? And bring my sweatshirt.''

A few minutes later, Clint arrived, with a Stark Industries sweatshirt. He looked from Tony, and his soaked shirt, to Peter who still leaning over the sink.

''Looks like someone's an official parent.'' He smirked.

''Yeah, yeah, just hand me the shirt'' Clint tossed him the sweatshirt, and Tony quickly put it on, throwing his soaked shirt in the trash. He walked back to the sink. ''Can you look at me Pete?''

''No.''

''Are you still throwing up?'' Geez was he really that sick? Tony felt horrible for not saying anything sooner.

''No.'' Peter slowly lifted his head, revealing his sweaty pale face.

Tony instinctively put a hand on Peter's forehead, his eyes widening at the heat radiating from it. ''You're pretty warm kiddo.''

Peter just kept starring ahead, with the saddest expression. Tony's heart sank. He was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that he just puked on Tony Stark and scared because he hadn't gotten sick in a long time, in fact he hadn't gotten sick at all since he became Spiderman. He was sad because at the moment all wanted was his Aunt to hug him and tell him was okay.

Tony could see all these emotions on Peter's face, and he didn't know what to do. It was so hard to get Peter to talk about his feelings. Heck he had almost thrown up at the table, if Tony hadn't noticed something was off, he never would have gotten to the sink.

''Peter? Do you want a hug?'' It was the only thing Tony could think of, and to be honest, he was having a hard time restraining himself. But he didn't want to make Peter feel any worse.

Peter nodded, then burst into tears.

Tony held him tightly, giving Clint a worried glance, then looked back down at Peter, but not before he could see Clint give him a reassuring thumbs up, and mouthed the words, you're doing great, it'll be worth it.

How was it? I have another chapter coming really soon, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

What? Two updates in a day? Yep, I'm on a roll, might even have another by tommrrw! Enjoy.

Tony:

Tony finally pulled away from the sniffling child. ''Hey, hey, you're okay. Do you feel any better?''

Peter nodded slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

''You looked exhausted buddy. Is it okay if I check your temperature?'' He asked. He wasn't technically Peter's dad, and he didn't know how Peter would feel about him doing something that normally a parent would do.

''Yeah.'' Peter replied weakly.

Clint tossed Tony the thermometer and he quickly rolled it across Peter's forehead. ''101.4 Could be worse. You want to go take a shower, while I see if I get whip up some medicine that'll work on you?''

Peter nodded again and left the room.

''Did I do okay?'' Tony asked, once Peter was out of hearings width.

''Yeah! I got to hand it to you, I thought you'd flee the second he said he didn't feel good.''

''Now I got to figure out what's wrong.''

''What's wrong?''

''Yeah, I didn't even know he could he could get sick. Plus, it's not like him to just burst into tears like that.''

''Well I mean he is sick, and he's just a kid.''

''I know, but did you see him? He looked exhausted!''

''Again, he is sick. That's not abnormal.''

Tony sighed. Maybe he was over thinking this. ''Maybe your right.''

''Woah, Tony Stark just tell me I'm right?''

''I said maybe alright?''

''If you're really concerned why don't you just talk to him?''

It just wasn't that simple.

''Tony, if there's anyone Peter would go to about something personal it's you. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can fix it. Just talk to him.''

Tony thought about that for a minute. While Peter often had trouble coming to Tony on his own, he would always talk about something, if Tony asked him. Maybe Clint was right about something for once.

Peter:

After his shower he felt a little better. He slowly dried off, stepped into a pair of sweatpants and a pulled on a t-shirt. He starred at his reflection in the mirror, noticing the bags under his eyes. Tony had noticed too, which couldn't be good. Hopefully, he would just think it was a side effect to his fever. The truth was, Peter wasn't sleeping. He couldn't. Not when every time he closed his eyes, he saw May's body falling to the ground in slow motion, while she bled out. The nightmares started only a few days ago. Each one was the same, he would watch May fall to the ground, and hear her screaming in pain. Every time he would try to save her, but it was always too late. Then he would wake up, in cold sweat, try to slow his breathing down, before a full-blown panic attack started, then sit on his phone for the rest of the night.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. He finished drying his hair, then sat down on his bed. The door opened, and in walked Tony.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Tony asked quietly.

Peter just shrugged. He definitely wasn't a hundred percent.

''Can I get you anything?''

''I don't know, I'm just really tired- I mean cold.'' Crap, there's no way Tony missed that.

''If you're tired, why don't you lay down? You look like you could use some rest.''

''No! Uh, I mean, I'm not, tired, actually.''

''Yeah real convincing. Just like when you tell me you're okay, then a minute later you're having a panic attack? Like when, you say nothing's wrong and then burst into tears? Or when you tell me your fine, then you stand up and collapse? Or when you tell me it's just a headache then you throw up on me?''

Peter blushed bright red. ''Ok, ok I get it.'' Hearing all of that out loud made him sound... weak.

''Peter, you know you can talk to me, right? That is literally what I'm here for.''

That was all it took, and Peter was spilling his guts. ''I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see that stupid news video. I can't get it out of my head. Every time, I try to save her, but it's too late. I don't know what to do, it has to stop at some point right?''

Tony sat down next to Peter on the bed. ''I really wish you talked to me sooner. It's gets better I promise. But sometimes you have to talk about it first. You said it's happening every night correct?''

Peter nodded.

''Is something stressing you out?''

What wasn't stressing him out? It seemed like every day he had something new to worry about, his Aunt dying, panic attacks, passing out, watching his Aunt die, throwing up on his idol.

''What's the main stress factor right now?''

That was easy. ''May.''

''Okay, you mentioned something about not being able to save her. Is that what you're worried about?''

Tony just put all of that together like it was nothing. He really was a genius. It was completely right too. All Peter could think about since that phone call, was how he could have stopped all this from happening.

''That's it isn't it?''

Peter nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

''Peter, I told you, it isn't your fault. Come on, there was nothing you could've done.''

''No! I could've stopped her; I was right there! I knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything! And now May's gone, and I have nobody!''

''Peter, calm down, okay I get it I-''

''No! You don't know how it feels to have everyone you love die! You don't know what's it's like to be completely alone! You still have Pepper, and a whole team full of people who would die for you! I have nobody, everyone that ever loved me is dead!'' Peter was yelling now, not even caring that it made his throat feel worse, until he felt another wave of nausea come in. ''I'm gonna throw up.'' His eyes stung with tears he had been fighting back. Maybe yelling wasn't such a good idea, when he was sick.

Tony:

He sat there in shock. Peter had never raised his voice like that, He had to be holding all that in for a long time. But that wasn't why he was shocked? He was shocked because, something had clicked in his head when Peter said that had ever loved him was dead. His brained focused on only one of those words. Loved.

That was it. He had finally figured out, why he always felt so relaxed when Peter was closer. Why no matter how bad of a day he's had, he could never stop smiling when Peter was around. Why it broke his heart to see Peter in any pain. Why he constantly worried about Peter when he wasn't nearby.

For nearly a full year, he had known Peter, and he was just now figuring out, why no matter what that ridiculous nerdy little teenager did, he could always find it in him to forgive him. It was because he loved him. He, Tony Stark, loved Peter Parker, and nothing anybody could say or do, could ever, _ever_ change that.

''I'm gonna throw up.''

He watched as Peter ran to the bathroom and cringed when he heard Peter coughing. There no way he made it. He had never heard someone throw up like Peter. He would always cough, instead of retching. It wasn't like crazy hacking up your lungs coughing either, it was small and tired sounding. It was actually almost cute.

''Peter you okay in there?'' Tony asked after a few minutes.

''No.'' Said a small voice.

''Can you come out here, so I can check your temperature?''

Peter slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the end of the bed, frustrated.

''It's really hard to try and make a point, when you're sick.''

Tony couldn't help but smile, as he pulled Peter backwards so that his head was on Tony's chest, and hugged him.

''I'm sorry. For yelling at you. You didn't even do anything, I was just, really stressed out I guess.''

''I know, it's okay. It's okay.'' Peter never did anything wrong, and the world was still so cruel to him. Tony could care less if the kid yelled at him once or twice.

''Tony?''

''Yeah?''

''How do you keep living when the one person you were living for is gone?''

Tony's heart broke into a million pieces. ''It's hard at first. You feel like every day is going in slow motion. Like all hope is lost, and you're afraid you'll never be happy again. But like it or not, life goes on, with or without you. So, you wake up every day, and try your best to keep going. And soon enough, you realize that, you haven't even thought about them in a while. You'll feel guilty at first. Like you've betrayed them. But after a while, you start to feel okay. And you start to smile. And you start to feel happy again.''

Tony looked down to see Peter's eyes closing, but Tony could tell he was listening, so he continued.

''You blame yourself for a while. But it's not your fault.''

''But what if it is.''

''It isn't.''

''Did you really just think of that all on the spot? I mean I know you're like a genius and all, but woah! Do you actually know everything?''

Tony chuckled. ''God, I love you Peter.''

Peter gave a small gasp and looked up at Tony.

I said it. Oh my gosh I said it. What if it wasn't the right time?

Peter suddenly sat up and looked Tony straight in the eye.

''What?'' Tony asked, slightly amused at Peter's shock.

''Y-You said...''

''I love you?''

Peter couldn't help but grin widely. Tony couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable.

Peter fell back against Tony's chest, and Tony gently brushed his hair back, smirking when Peter sighed happily.

''I love you too, Tony.''

Tony. Peter had never called him that. He had finally given up on asking him too.

''Why don't we see if we can get some medicine in you, and then we can go downstairs and watch a movie?'' Before Tony could lift his hand from Peter's hair, Peter's wrist flew up and grabbed Tony's arm, holding it to his head.''

''Geez kid. We can sit here a little longer I guess, but you could've just said something. Didn't have to bruise my arm.''

''Sorry. It was on instinct; my senses went crazy for a second.''

PLEASE REVIEW! It's surprising how few people leave reviews. They really do help the writer!

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Someone's having a little too much fun writing about sick Peter. Yep sickfics are my fav, I'm planning on making a series of just Peter sickfics! Prompts are always welcome! Now, onto the story...

Peter:

After a few more minutes Tony finally got Peter to sit up and take some medicine. He sat still while Tony checked his temperature again.

''102.1. That's not good. Do you feel okay?''

''Not really.'' There was no point in trying to act tough at this point. Besides, he was feeling pretty awful. His muscles were aching, his head was throbbing, he felt hot and cold at the same time. The nausea came in waves, so at least that was gone for now.

''Let's give that some time to kick in, then I'll check again. You want to head downstairs and pick out a movie?''

''Okay.'' He shakily stood up and headed downstairs.

''I'll be right there.'' Tony called.

Once he was in the lounge he flopped onto the couch and starred up at the ceiling. Tony Stark had told him he loved him. Never in a million years did he expect that. He may be hot, sweaty and exhausted, his muscles may be aching, and he may have to run the bathroom in a minute to throw up, but he had never felt so happy in his life.

Tony:

The second Peter left, Tony ordered Friday to get someone to clean up the bathroom, then picked up his phone and called Pepper.

''Tony, what did you do this time?''

''What? No, I didn't, I didn't do anything.'' He laughed.

''That's what you said last time, then it turned out you set the kitchen on fire.''

''That was one time!''

''Like that makes it better! How are you?'' She asked calming down suddenly.

''I'm good. Actually, pretty good.''

''Good. I miss you. I really do.''

''I miss you too Pep, I think the only reason I've made it this long, is because I've got Peter to keep me busy.''

''Yeah? We'll I'll be sure to thank him when I get back. How is he?''

''He's not doing so good.'' Tony sighed.

''What happened? I knew something was wrong! Tony, I swear if you-''

''Relax Pep, he's just sick. ''

''Oh. I thought he couldn't get sick.''

''Yeah so did I until he threw up on me.''

''He threw up on you?''

He swore there was slight amusement in her voice. ''Yes, and I really wish you were here, because I could really use some help. Any words of advice? He's thrown up several times and he's got a fever of 102 and-''

''Okay, Tony calm down. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. I want you to take a deep breath, okay?''

Tony inhaled, and exhaled deeply.

''Okay, you need to keep him hydrated, make sure he's drinking lots of water. That should help flush out the virus or whatever. Keep him cool, so that his temperature stays down. Try to get him to eat something when he stops throwing up. That's pretty much all, where is he right now?''

''He should be downstairs picking out a movie, I've got someone cleaning his bathroom, right now.''

''He threw up on the floor too?''

''Yep.''

''Does he not know how to get his head over a toilet?'' She joked.

Tony didn't even think about that. The only time Peter had even made it into the sink, was because Tony had literally forced his head over it. ''I honestly don't know. In his defense the timing wasn't that great. He was in the middle of screaming at me.''

''He screamed at you? You had to have made him _really_ upset for him to scream at you!''

Tony told her all about Peter's nightmares and how he told Peter he loves him.

''Tony, I'm so proud of you. I've been waiting so long for you to finally admit that. Ever since I saw the two of you asleep on that tiny little couch in your lab.''

That made Tony smile. ''You should just come home now. Pep ditch the meetings tomorrow. You could call in sick.''

''You know I can't do that Tony. Besides, it's only a few more days, and I am all yours.''

''Can't wait. I really got to go Pep, Peter's waiting on me.''

''Yeah, I should get some rest, I've got an early meeting. Take care of Peter, I hope he feels better.''

''Goodbye Pep.''

''Bye Tony. Go be a Dad.''

Before Tony could reply, she had hung up the phone. What was it with the whole go be a dad thing? He grabbed the thermometer, and medicine then headed downstairs, to ''Go be a Dad'' whatever that meant.

Peter:

Peter didn't know how long he was staring at the ceiling for, but it must have been a while because he suddenly noticed Tony walking in.

''Hey, did you pick a movie?'' Tony asked

Right a movie. The whole reason he came down here. ''Um no not yet.''

Tony glanced over at him, confused. ''What have you been doing all this time? The tv isn't even on.''

''I know. I just forgot.'' His brain seemed to be working at a much slower rate that day.

Tony face was a mixture of concern and confusion now. ''Ok... well why don't you pick something now.'' Tony suggested, throwing Peter the remote. Peter of course selected Star Wars A New Hope.

''How many times have you seen this?'' Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. ''Too many to count.''

''Are you sure you don't want to watch something you haven't seen?''

''Yep.''

Tony sighed, and sat down next to Peter, who immediately leaned into him. He made it through about thirty minutes of the movie, before he started coughing again.

''If you're going to throw up can you at least try to get to the bathroom? Or at the _very_ least turn the other way.''

Peter blushed bright red, and continued coughing. He sat up and dizzily walked to the bathroom. The room was practically spinning at this point, and he was so disoriented, that he had to lean against the counter to regain balance.

I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this. He closed his eyes hoping it would all go away, but the nausea was getting worse, and the dizziness didn't seem to be going away any time soon. He did the only thing he could think of. ''Tony...''

''Right here buddy.'' Tony was already at the door. He must've heard Peter slam against the counter. ''Are you alright?''

''I think so. Just really dizzy'' He said before coughing again. He tried to move, but this time he fell forwards. Luckily Tony was there to catch him, or he would've cracked his skull on the tile.

''You're okay, just let me help you.'' Tony carefully helped him to the toilet, where Peter immediately slid to his knees. ''There you go now keep your head down.''

He proceeded to empty his stomach contents for about a minute, before he fell back against the tub.

''This is the worst.'' He moaned. ''I haven't been this sick in a long time.''

''Have you even gotten sick since Spiderman?''

''No.'' Peter closed his eyes, as Tony once again rolled the thermometer across his forehead.

''Friday, get Bruce in here.''

''He's on his way sir.''

''What is it?'' Peter asked, worried now.

''102.3.'' Tony answered, while wetting a cloth in the sink. He carefully pressed it against Peter's forehead.

''That's not even that bad, that's a mild fever.'' Peter told him, while leaning into the cloth on Tony's hand. It was cold and felt nice against his burning head.

''And when was the last time you had a mild fever?'' Tony asked, flipping over the cloth.

''I don't know, before Spiderman, I already said that.'' Peter shrugged. Wait. ''Oh.'' Peter replied finally realizing what Tony was saying. He wasn't supposed to be able to get sick. ''D-do you think somethings wrong?''

''Well obviously somethings wrong, or you wouldn't be puking you're guts up, now would you?''

''Thanks, Mr. Stark, that's exactly what I needed I hear.'' Peter mumbled.

''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

They sat there for a couple more seconds, Tony holding the wet cloth to his head, until Bruce showed up. ''Alright, Friday told me Peter has a fever?'' He verified, carrying in a black bag full of doctor supplies. Tony nodded in confirmation.

Peter eyed the bag suspiciously. What was even in there? Why did he even need all that supplies? He had a fever not the freaking plague.

''What are the symptoms? Any vomiting?''

Right on cue Peter started coughing. This time he immediately threw himself against the toilet. Tony at his side in an instant, with rubbing his back. That was nice. Once he had lifted his head, Tony picked the cloth back up, and began wiping Peter's face. Right at that moment, Clint walked past the bathroom. He smirked at Tony, and said, ''Welcome to parenthood Stark.''

Bruce quickly wrote something down. ''Okay, I'm going to need a bit more. Any dizziness? Headaches?'' He asked.

He swallowed hard fighting back tears. He wasn't usually this emotional. I blame the fever. ''My heads killing me, I'm hot one minute then freezing another. Everything hurts, and the only reason I'm not puking my guts up right now is because I have nothing left in my system.'' All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was so tired; he could fall asleep on the cold hard bathroom floor in an instant. But he couldn't. He couldn't deal with those stupid nightmares anymore. It was crazy how a single phone call had changed his entire life. He wasn't the same Peter anymore. He missed the old Peter. The happy, carefree Peter. The one that would laugh at stupid things, and help old ladies cross the street.

''Okay I think that's-''

''I'm so dizzy, I can barely see, the entire room spins every time I move, my throat is sore and I'm so, so tired, but I can't for the life of me get rid of these stupid nightmares, so that I can just go to sleep!'' Oops, he hadn't meant to say that.

Bruce and Tony just stared at him, which made him feel even worse. Finally, Tony spoke, breaking the awkward silence. ''I didn't know almost any of that. You could've said something Pete.''

Bruce had now moved, to check Peter's temperature, blood sugar, and run some other quick test.

''It didn't seem like that big of a deal.'' Peter spoke quietly, as to not hurt his throat anymore.

''I don't give a fu- ahem, I mean if it's bothering you this much, then _yes_, it is a big deal Peter. My gosh why can't you ever just talk to me?''

''Sorry to interrupt, but I've got the results, Tony could you step outside for a moment please? I'd like to talk to you.'' Bruce asked.

Tony:

''What is it? What's wrong with him?'' Tony demanded, once they were out in the hallway.

''Okay, I need you to understand a few things first. Even with his enhanced immune system, and healing factor he is still in fact human.''

''Oh, thanks Banner, I was real worried there for second, I thought I adopted an alien!'' Of course, Peter was still Human, wasn't this guy supposed to be a genius?

''What I'm saying is, Peter can still get sick. He can still get the flu like anybody else.''

''He has the flu? He hasn't been coughing.'' Except for when he was throwing up, but that didn't count right?

''Technically no. But he is experiencing flu like symptoms. He said something about not being able to sleep. With his healing factor, and fast metabolism, and not to mention the fact that's he is a growing teenage boy, his body can't run right without a healthy amount of sleep.'' Bruce explained.

''Oh.'' So that was what this was. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit relived when he heard this news. Peter wasn't dying of some crazy illness. He was just tried. Really, really, really, tired.

''If you can talk to him, and get him to get some rest, he should be back to normal in a couple of days.''

How was he possibly going to get him to sleep, when he was terrified out of his mind, of those nightmares. This wasn't fair. Peter was far too young for this.

''He's okay Tony, just exhausted.'' Bruce comforted, noticing Tony's distress.

''What do I do? I can't just sit around, I need...I need you to tell me what to do.''

''What you need to do, is calm down, and go be a dad.''

Tony gulped. ''Why do you guys keep telling me that! I'm not his dad!''

''You kind of are.''

Tony turned to see all the Avengers listening in to their conversation. ''Seriously? Has anyone here heard of a private conversation?''

''What does private mean?'' Thor asked.

Gosh, I hope he's kidding.

''Tony, are you really still trying to convince yourself that you're not his dad? I mean you literally carried him to bed the other night.'' Rhodey scoffed.

''What was I supposed to do? Wake him up?''

''Um yeah?'' Said Natasha.

''I am not his dad. Okay?''

''Alright, then. What would you say you are?''

Tony thought about it for a minute. He had definitely moved past the whole Mentor thing. What was he to Peter? There was only one thing he could think of. ''A parent.'' That sounded so... amazing. Terrifying, but amazing.

''Tony, there is like literally no difference.''

''Tony?'' Peter called.

''Coming Kiddo.'' Tony replied instantly, making his way back to Peter.

Aye! Today the 27th is my birthday, so I decided to get two chapters out in one day again! So, expect another chapter coming very soon! Please review. Special thanks to beachgirl25 for those amazing ideas, this next chapter goes out to you!


	9. Chapter 9

Clint:

Clint pulled out a pen, and notepad and titled it You Know You're A Parent When:

''What are you writing?'' Natasha asked not very quietly. ''You know you're a parent when.'' She read aloud. Everyone else crowded around the armchair to get a good look at this list. ''Is this for you or Tony?''

''Tony of course. ''

''Are you going to show it to him?'' Asked Steve.

''Yeah right.'' Clint laughed, as he jotted down You can't wait to show off your kid's school pictures. That was definitely one of the first things he'd experienced with his kids. He remembered how excited he was, he made sure to put them all on the fridge right away.

Natasha sat on the arm of the chair, with one hand on Clint's shoulder as she read. ''You should also include taking photos and videos of your kid all the time.'' Clint turned his head to look up at Nat curiously. She simply shrugged and said, ''I am a trained spy, you think I don't know how to get into your phone? There are tons of photos and videos of Lila, Cooper and Nathan.''

''Who, who and who?'' Asked Rhodey.

''My kids.'' Clint answered, not even the slightest bit shocked at Nat going through his phone.

''Giving the talk.''

All heads turned towards the front of the room, where Bucky had just appeared.

''When did he get there?''

''Just now. Giving the talk. It's gotta be the worst part of parenting, right? Put it down.'' He said quietly, pointed towards the list in Clint's hands.

''No way man! That's the best part!'' Rhodey claimed. ''The worst part is would be, like, helping them with homework. Who would want to do that?''

Clint wrote down both of their ideas, and soon the others were chiming in.

''You know I think the hardest part of parenting is, when you have two sons, but only one is worthy, and you have to give the throne to the worthy one of course, but then the not worthy son, tries to kill the worthy son, multiple times, and then fakes his own death, while pretending to be you.'' Thor rambles.

''I'm not writing that down.''

''Eh suit yourself.'' Thor replied.

After about fifteen minutes they had a complete list.

You Know You're A Parent When:

You tell your kid you love them without even thinking about it

2\. You can't wait to show off your kid's school pictures

3\. You take photos and videos of your kid all the time

4\. You put these photos up on your desk for display

5\. You can recite all the lines of their favorite movies

6\. You're nervous about their first date

7\. You have to give The Talk

8\. You've started buying magnets to display your kids school papers on the fridge

9\. You stay up late helping your kid with a forgotten homework project

10\. You're actually nervous about how the project went

11\. You're yelling at the referee at their sports

12\. You find yourself trying to learn what their texting acronyms mean

13\. Your kid tell you they hate you at least once

14\. You immediately know how to cheer your kid up when they've had a bad day

15\. The fridge and pantry are stocked with your kid's favorite foods

They all sat back and admired their work.

''I'm willing to bet twenty bucks that Tony will have number five down by Monday.'' Clint smirked.

''Oh yeah? Fifty for the end of Sunday.'' Nat bargained.

''Deal!'' They both shook hands, grinning like mad. This was going to be great.

''Oh, so this is a game now huh? Alright, Cap, you and me, how much you want to bet on the last one.'' Rhodey quizzed.

Steve looked like he was about to decline but instead he threw up his hands, ''Oh what the heck. I'm going five for by the end of tomorrow.''

''Five? Man, you really are old, ten for Tuesday afternoon. Peter's sick now so he probably won't be eating a whole lot.'' They too shook hands, then looked up at Thor and Bucky.

''What is a bet? How exactly does it work?''

''Well it depends on how you do it. The way we're doing it, two people say when they think Tony will do one of the things off the list, and then how much money they'll give. Whoever wins, gets the money.''

''That doesn't sound right.''

''That's how it's we're going to do it. None of us are gamblers.''

'' I don't have any money.'' Thor admitted.

''Then you'll have to bet with something else. You could bring something back from Asgard.''

''Like gems?''

''What about your hammer? I think that sounds fair.''

'' Ah, pick her up first, then we'll talk.''

''We get it, we get it none of us are worthy. Except for Cap.''

Steve blushed. ''I'm sure I'm not the only one. I bet Peter could lift it.''

''Her. Mjolnir is female.''

''The hammer has a name?''

''Duh.''

They sat in silence for a few minutes before bursting into laughter. Moments like these were rare after the whole Civil War thing. While everyone had long since forgiven each other, things were still different. If only Tony could see them now. He had to find a way to get the whole team together for something. Bruce, Tony and even Peter, though he technically wasn't on the team, he was still like family.

''We should do this more. Hangout. It's nice.'' Natasha said.

I swear that woman is a mind reader. An idea suddenly strikes him. ''What if we start a prank war.''

''Why would we start a prank war?'' Steve questioned confused.

''Just a couple of lighthearted pranks. Gives us something to laugh about. Plus, Peter and Tony could do it too. We could split into teams and switch out after a while. It would be a great way to get to know Peter better too. And it's a bonding experience.''

''I don't know if I like the idea of putting the team against each other.'' Steve voiced.

''You mean like with the bet? Come on Steve it's just a game.'' Thor begged. He then squinted and looked at the clock on the wall. ''It appears it is time for me to head back to Asgard. Loki awaits, and I have to say he is not the most patient.'' Thor explained.

''Number seven, by the end of the summer. You win, I buy you all the pop tarts you want. I win you take me to Asgard for a weekend.''

Thor looked back at the winter solider curiously, before shaking his hand, and smiling kindly at him. ''It's a deal. But either way is a win for me.'' And with that, he was off.

''When Thor gets back, we're starting that prank war, with or without you Steve.'' Natasha added.

Steve made a face but didn't object.

''Tony would be so proud.'' Clint joked, turning back to the list.

''Why can't we show him?'' Asked Nat.

''He would kill us if he found out we were betting on him and Peter.'' Clint answered.

''Well he doesn't have to know about that part!''

''Bucky's right.''

''I don't know how I feel about doing this behind his back.'' Steve admitted. Bucky elbowed him in the side.

''Come on dude, have some fun!''

Clint stared at him for a minute. This was the most he had talked in a long time, to anyone but Steve.

''Alright, nobody here can tell Peter or Tony about this got it?''

''Swear on your life Steve. We're the avengers we know how to hide a body.'' Natasha insisted.

Steve put a hand over his heart and said with a serious face. ''I swear to you Natasha Romanoff I will not tell Tony Stark.''

''Great. Now let's make him a copy of the list. Then one for all of us.'' Clint instructed handing out pens to everyone and ripping out sheets of paper.

Peter:

Peter Parker sat his bed, the covers shoved away to the end, and his feet dangling off the side. He was way too hot for a blanket.

''Okay, Peter, Bruce said you're just very sleep deprived. All you have to do is get some rest, and you'll be back to normal in a few days.''

Normal. That sounded nice. Unlikely, but nice. It had been so long since he felt normal, he could barely remember what it was like.

''So, I need you, to get those little legs up under the covers, and go to sleep.''

''Hey, my legs aren't _that_ little.'' Ok so maybe he wasn't the tallest, but Tony didn't have to say that did he?

Without warning, Tony grabbed Peter's legs and pulled them over and onto the bed. He then proceeded to push Peter back until he was laying down.

''Sheesh way to manhandle me.''

''Mhmm, I'm turning the lights off.'' Tony flicked off the lights and turned to leave the room.

''Wait, can you stay?'' He might not be able to fight sleep, but he would at least feel safer if Tony was there.

''Fine, but you have to go to sleep.''

''Wait. You planned that didn't you?''

''Maybe.'' Tony replied, sitting down next to Peter. ''You still want me to stay?''

''Yeah. It helps.'' Tony waited for him to continue. ''With the nightmares. It's just reassuring to know that someone's there. That I'm not alone.''

''You are never alone Peter. If it really does help, I'll stay here as long as you want.''

''Hmm. Goodnight D- Tony.'' Woah that was close. He couldn't believe it. He had almost called Tony dad. Tony had always been a sort of father figure to Peter, but he had never actually said it! Maybe Tony didn't notice?

''Yeah, goodnight S-Peter.'' He gave Peter a wink, before pulling him closer.

Reviews are the best motivation! Also looking for prompts for a Peter Parker sickfic series :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews! This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy!

Please R&R

Tony:

Once Peter had fallen asleep, Clint snuck into the bedroom, with a slip of paper in his hands.

''Shhhh, I just got him to fall asleep!'' He whispered.

''Sorry, I, my gosh he's adorable!''

''I know right!'' Tony agreed, looking at Peter fondly. ''I think... he almost called me Dad.''

''What! Tony that's amazing!''

''Keep it down!'' Tony whisper yelled. He watched as Peter stirred slightly but remained asleep. Phew. ''Anyway, I said almost. He stopped himself and then said Tony.''

''Is it just me, or are you actually upset?''

''What? No, I just-''

''Love the kid to death and want more than anything for him to think of you as a father? I know Ton's.''

He definitely loved the kid to death. That had already been established. But everyone kept telling him he was Peter's dad, and suddenly, he wanted more. It wasn't enough just being a fatherly figure to Peter. He wanted to tease the kid about his crushes, but then be the one to help him get ready for his first date. He wanted to make Peter smile, he wanted to be the one he would come to when he's had a bad day. He wanted more than anything to be his dad. He loved Peter. He always had. From the moment Peter walked into that room, in that tiny apartment.

''Tony? You there?''

Tony shook his head and planted a smirk back on his face. ''Yeah, I'm here. What's up?''

''Me and the team made this for you. A little inspiration, to keep you going.''

Tony eyed the sheet of paper curiously, but waved his hands when Clint tried to give it to him. ''I don't like being handed things.''

Clint raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Instead he placed it on the nightstand. Tony leaned over to read it. ''So, you all made this together?''

''Minus Banner, yes.''

''Why?''

''We were bored. There's nothing to do around here Stark. '' He grinned.

''You tell your kid you love them without even thinking about it.'' He couldn't help but smile at that. '' I said it to him earlier. It just came out; I wasn't even planning it.''

''Are you serious? And I missed it?''

''Like I said. I wasn't planning it. If I were, I would've made sure there was a big audience.'' He looked back down at the list. ''You can't wait to show off your kid's school pictures. Oh, you can bet their going right up on the fridge. Do you think I could buy a frame made entirely of gold? Wait, I'm Tony Stark. I could probably _make _a frame entirely of gold.''

Clint was looking at something on the floor, that Tony couldn't see. He suddenly pulled out a pen, grabbed the list, and scribbled something on it. He smirked, when he noticed Tony starring at Peter. He didn't even see Clint write anything down. ''Everything alright?''

'Yeah sorry, where were we? Right, you take photos and videos of your kid all the time. You put these photos on your work desk for display. '' He could already picture his house filled with pictures of Peter. ''You can recite all the lines of their favorite movies. I swear Clint, that kid could watch Star Wars every day of his life.''

''You better have them memorized by Monday.''

''At this rate, I'll probably have them down by Sunday.''

Clint scowled. What was that all about? ''You're nervous about their first date.'' I'm definitely not nervous about that. Should I be? Suddenly his head was filled with everything wrong that could happen. What if they found out he was Spiderman? What if Peter got hurt? What if he got stood up? He glanced at the list. And his heart stopped. ''Give the talk? Really? ''

''Aye, someone's got to tell them. '' Clint smirked.

''You're kidding me, right? You really don't think he knows?'' Him and Peter were close enough to have that kind of talk, but that didn't mean it would be fun. For either of them.

''Peter? I doubt it, as smart as he is, he's way to innocent.''

Great. Just great.

''Just wondering, when you do give it to him, do you plan on having an audience. Cause I would love to see this.''

''No way.'' That was not happening. ''You've started buying magnets to display your kids school papers on the fridge. You stay up late helping your kid with a forgotten homework project, you're actually nervous about how the project went. You're yelling at the referee at their sports. Ha, if Peter ever does decide to do sports. You're all coming to every game.''

''Don't you think people will wonder why the avengers are coming to some random kid's game?''

''He's not some random kid.''

''But they don't know that. They'll definitely get suspicious, and you bet it will be all over the news.''

Clint was right. Again. Tony would have to go public about the adoption sooner rather than later before rumors got around. He decided to wait until Pepper got back, so she could help set up a press meeting or something. ''You find yourself trying to learn what their texting acronyms mean. Who do think I am, Steve? It seems to have slipped your tiny little bird brain, that I am in fact a genius.''

''Sorry, my bad, that was Steve's idea.''

Tony shook his head and carried on. The next item on the list, was much worse than number seven. ''Your kid tells you they hate you at least once.'' He tried to picture Peter saying anything like that, but it was just too hard.

''Yeah, being a parent isn't all fun and games Tony. You and Peter are bound to fight at some point.''

''Thanks for the positive encouragement Barton. You immediately know how to cheer your kid up when they've had a bad day. Your fridge and pantry are stocked with their favorite foods.'' He made a mental note, to get that one. He looked at Peter once more, before deciding to get up to use the restroom. ''You mind staying here for a second? I'll be right back.''

''Yeah no problem.''

''OUCH!''

Clint sniggered. ''Number sixteen, you know you're a parent when you've felt the pain of stepping on a Lego.''

Peter:

Peter was laying on his bunk bed in his apartment. For some reason, everything felt oddly familiar. From the cloudy weather outside, to the light breeze flowing in through the open window. He sat up, alarmed as his senses suddenly went off.

''Peter, I'm leaving for work!'' May called from the hallway.

Wait, this had happened before, and he knew exactly how it ended. ''May wait! You can't go!'' He flung himself from his bed and threw open his door. He charged full speed, to the front door. ''May stop!''

''Goodbye Peter.'' She called again, not even looking at him.

''No! No May, wait! You can't you can't go!'' He cried, desperately, flinging himself at her. He reached for her hand, to pull it from the nob, but he wasn't fast enough. She was already out the door. ''No! May, come back, it's not, it's not safe!'' The world spun, and Peter's cries were drowned out, by the loud whistling wind. Where was that even coming from? His feet found the ground, but instead of meeting with the hardwood floors of the apartment, they met with the hard ground. There was fire all around him, and he had to put a hand up to shield his eyes from the brightness.

''Hello? Hello! May?'' He called. Where am I? His senses went off again, and a loud gunshot was heard from nearby. He turned around and was faced with a building. He gasped when he realized this was the same building his Aunt worked at. Without a second thought, he ran towards the gunshot, falling to his knees when he found May, laying on the ground. Her clothes were covered in ash and stained with blood, that was still flowing. He pressed his hand to the wound, applying pressure to her chest.

''May, May it's me Peter. You have to get up, we can get help, you just have to get up.''

''Peter...'' She breathed, turning to look up at him. Her eyes were filled with pain, that brought tears to his own.

''Come on, May I can get help. Please May please. '' He pleaded.

''Peter... it's... too... late.'' She whispered.

''No, it's not too late. It can't be. I need you. I need you May. Please, don't go.'' He was sobbing now, his hands covered in blood, and ash, from the fire around them.

''You... could've … saved me... Peter. Why didn't you... save me.'' She took one last breath, before her head dropped back to the ground, her eyes still staring at Peter.

''NO! May, please, no! Help! Somebody help!'' He yelled, but everyone ran straight past him, rushing to get away.

The fire grew closer and closer, until he was swallowed in flames. He closed his eyes, until the brightness suddenly disappeared, and the smell of smoke, was replaced with... latex and rubbing alcohol. He was in a hospital room, his Aunt's body lying on the bed. He walked towards her, tears falling from his face. ''May, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm so sorry. I can't I can't do this. I need you May.'' His heart was racing, as he sobbed uncontrollably. He held her cold hands and rested his head on the edge of the bed.

''You could've saved me Peter.''

He swore his heart stopped for a minute, as he lifted his head to see May standing in the corner of the room, without a drop of blood on her clothes. Her skin was glowing, and she looked just like... a ghost.

''Why didn't you save me, Peter?''

''M-May, I'm so sorry, I tried, I tried too, it was too late!''

''But you didn't. Did you Peter? You just went back to bed. And now you have to live with the consequences. Now you're all alone.'' Her voice was cold, and harsh, Peter had never heard her talk like that.

''No, no May, I miss you so much. Please, I can't do this without you.'' Over his loud sobs, he could hear, people talking in the other rooms. The voices were getting closer and closer, until there was at least ten people standing in the doorway. A few he noticed were children.

''W-who are these people.''

''These people were all killed in the fire Peter. The fire you could've stopped.'' May explained.

''You could've saved us. You could've saved all of us.''

Peter took a step back, as they started to close in on him.

''This is all your fault Peter. There's no one to save you. You're all alone.'' They all said at once.

''N-no!'' He cried, stumbling backwards. Instead of hitting the ground he fell into someone's arms. He looked up, to see they were Tony's arms, he was at the Tower. He gasped, griping the man's shirt, and sobbing into his chest. To his surprise the man shoved him off.

''What are you doing?''

''I- what?''

''Gosh you're such a mess Parker.''

Peter starred at him, the hurt showing in his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. Of all people, he had always thought Tony would be there for him.

''How does it feel Peter? To be all alone.'' Tony asked.

''What? Why are you doing this?''

''I said how does it feel to be all alone! Your parents are dead, Ben's gone, May's gone. You have no family.''

Peter had stopped crying, out of shock. ''I thought... I thought-''

''You thought what? That we were your family?'' Clint laughed, gesturing to Tony and the Avengers. ''You thought we cared about you? Nobody cares about you Peter. You're all alone.''

''No! I'm not alone! Why is everyone telling me that?'' He cried out.

''Oh really?'' Asked Natasha.

''I have... friends.'' He argued.

''That's right. We almost forgot. Steve, Bucky?'' Tony called. Steve walked closer, now holding Ned around the neck. Bucky had Mj, also held around her neck

''Peter! Help us!'' Mj screamed, kicking her legs frantically.

''Let them go! Stop you're hurting them!'' Peter tried to yell but his voice was weak from crying. To his horror, they both grinned and held them tighter, their faces turning purple as choking sounds escaped their throats. Peter ran across the room, but before he could get to them, they fell to the ground.

''No!''

''Now you're all alone.''

Peter fell to the ground, sobbing so hard. His ribs ached and he felt sick. The world turned, and he jolted awake.

Tony:

Hey, Tony, I think somethings wrong.'' Clint whispered, as Tony walked back into the room.

''What do you mean somethings wrong?''

''I don't know he keeps whimpering. He sounds kind of like a scared puppy.''

Tony sat back down on the bed; his forehead creased in concern. ''Peter, Peter wake up!'' Peter woke with a gasp, noticed Tony sitting next to him, and made that face he always made when he wanted a hug. Tony wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in so that the side of his head was right below Tony's shoulder.

Peter started crying, and Tony noticed, that Peter was one of the few people he knew, that looked cute when they were crying. His eyes were red, but not puffy. Even his sobs sounded cute. What was happening to him!

''Peter, it's okay. It's okay. Can you tell me what happened? Was it the same dream?''

''N-no, it was worse. May s-she left, and I couldn't stop her. Then I was at the building and- and there was fire everywhere. I tried to help her, but it was too l-late. Then I was at the hospital and she told me it as my fault. That I could've saved her, I could've saved everyone Tony. ''

''Peter, honey it's not your fault.''

''Then you were there, and, and all the Avengers, you were all telling me I was all alone. That I had no family left. That nobody cared about me. Everyone told me I was all alone. Tony, I'm so scared, I lose everyone I love, and half the time it's my own fault. I don't want to be alone, I'm so scared. Can you please just tell me I'm not alone.''

''You're not alone, Pete you're not alone.'' His heart ached for Peter. The poor kid was terrified. He was crying so hard; he was going to make himself sick, if he didn't calm down. He pulled him closer, then made eye contact with Clint. He jerked his head towards the headphones, on Peter's nightstand. Clint handed them to him, and he put them on Peter. He grabbed his phone and typed in a song. ''You're okay, just listen.''

Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there

Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

By the end of the song, his sobs turned to sniffles. ''I love you kiddo. And nothing is ever going to change that. Got it?''

Peter nodded and wiped his eyes with the tissue Clint handed him. His eyes widened as he looked towards the doorway. Tony followed his gaze, and saw the entire team standing in Peter's room. ''How long have you guys been standing there?''

''Long enough.'' Bucky replied.

''Tony's right Peter you're not alone. We're all here for you. We all care about you.'' Steve informed.

''Yeah, we may not be related to you, but we will always be your family.'' Natasha's tone was gentle but serious.

''Yeah, think us as your super cool uncles. '' Clint grinned. ''Except for Nat. Don't think of her as your super cool uncle. That would be weird.''

Peter laughed.

''Hey, there's that smile!'' Steve couldn't help but also smile, at the boy's lighthearted giggle.

''I think this kiddo needs some ice cream.'' Rhodey claimed.

Peter, who was still being literally held by Tony, tipped his head back so he was looking straight at Tony.

''What?'' Tony asked, brushing back Peter's hair, making him smile even bigger.

''I just love you.''

''Awwwww'' Said, Bucky, Clint, Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey.

''You're just sucking up to me, so I'll let you have ice cream.''

''No, really I love you Tony.''

Tony's heart swelled. ''I love you too buddy.''

Peter was grinning now. No matter how many times Tony said that, he would never get used to it. ''Just to be clear, I can still have ice cream, right?''

''Knock yourself out Kiddo. Not literally, though. Please.''

Peter jumped up and followed Rhodey and everyone to the kitchen. Tony and Rhodey scooped it out, and soon everyone was eating ice cream, in the lounge. Peter hadn't even finished half his bowl, when he started spacing out. Tony took the bowl from his hands and handed it to Bruce. ''Mind putting that away?''

''No problem.''

''You tired buddy?''

''Yeah. Can you play with my hair again?''

Tony laughed at the odd request, but leaned back against the couch arm, pulled Peter against his chest and brushed his back.

Peter:

Peter looked around the room. Steve and Bucky had fallen asleep, holding hands on the loveseat. Clint was asleep on the other couch, with Nat's head on his shoulder. Rhodey and Bruce were both knocked out and snoring in armchairs. He had never felt safer, surrounded by his family, and with Tony still brushing his hair back gently, he finally fell asleep.

Tony smiled at the kid asleep on his chest and closed his eyes too. Everyone had fallen asleep to the same song Tony put on for Peter. He figured, if Peter fell asleep listening to it, he could probably hear it in his sleep.

Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there

Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don't know when  
And no one cares, there's no one there

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares  
Someone's out there, sending out flares

-Flares by The Script

I just absolutely love this song, and I thought it was perfect for this! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry, it's been forever! I didn't forget about this! This chapter is not my best work, but I just needed to get it out and over so I could move on. The next update will not take as long. The story actually doesn't really have a plot, so if you have any suggestions PM.

Please read and review!

Peter:

The next few days went by in a blur, and before he knew it, it was Sunday night. He slept most of the weekend, waking up only to eat, a few times a day, but every time he woke up, the room was still full of Avengers. Even Clint had stayed for the weekend. Star Wars was playing on repeat, whenever he was awake.

''Hey, you up?'' Tony asked, noticing Peter's eyes were open.

''No.'' He replied, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head into the pillow. Tony walked over to him, and put a hand on Peter's back, tilting his head slightly.

''You okay?''

''Mhmm.''

''Just tired?''

''Mhmm.''

''Alright, think we can get some food in you?''

''Not hungry.''

''Yeah, I know, but you still got to eat. Can't have you passing out again can we. Alright tell you what, I'll get you whatever you want, it doesn't even have to be healthy. I just need you to eat something.'' Tony bargained, pulling Peter up into a sitting position. ''If you could eat anything in the world right now, what would it be?''

He thought for a minute, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ''Oranges.''

''What? Are you being serious?''

''Yeah. May would always buy them when I was sick. It was the only thing she could get me to eat.''

''Okay... Steve you're on grocery shopping duty. Oh, and by the way, Wanda is stopping by for the week tomorrow. Her apartment got infested or something.''

''Alright, I'll be sure to pick some stuff up for her. Anyone else need anything?''

''Trail mix.''

''Toothpaste.''

''Tampons'' Nat added.

''What are tampons?'' Steve asked.

''How old is he again?'' Nat laughed.

''Very old. I'll get them for you.''

''Thanks Clint.''

''You guys really want to talk about this around the kid?'' Rhodey asked.

''Why not?'' Peter asked. As awkward he was, this was something he could handle without so much as blushing. Okay maybe a little blushing.

''Yeah why not. He can handle it, he's a big boy, remember?'' Tony joked. ''Okay, Steve you're taking Clint with you. Bucky you're staying here, don't worry your boyfriend can survive forty-five minutes without you.''

Steve gave a lighthearted laugh and left with Clint, to the grocery store. Tony turned back to Peter and gave him a soft smile. ''How are you feeling?''

''A lot better than yesterday.''

''Good. I'm hoping to see that old Peter soon, it's been too long.''

Peter smiled. He had missed him too. And for the first time, since the phone call, he felt like he was back in his own body. Like he could control himself. ''Thank you, Tony.''

''For what?''

''For everything. You didn't have to do any of this.''

''Hey! Look at me. I love you. Okay, you're not just some random charity project, you're my kid. Of course, I'm going to take care of you.''

Peter couldn't help but smile as those words. His kid. He was Tony's kid. Despite his complete happiness, he couldn't help but feel a bit restless. He had been lying on the couch for the whole weekend, and even though he still wasn't feeling a hundred percent, he really wanted to get up and move. ''Tony? Am I allowed to like, get up?''

''Where exactly do you plan on going?'' Tony chuckled, sitting down next to the kid.

Peter sighed. He hadn't thought about that. It hadn't even crossed his mind, that he would have to go somewhere, he just wanted to _move_. ''I don't know. It's been days since I've left the couch, and weeks since I've even left the tower. At this point, I could care less _where,_ just as long as I can get up and move.''

''I didn't think about that. How about tomorrow, I'll take you somewhere. You've still got a bit of a fever there, and don't even say you're not tired.''

''But Tonyyy, I feel fine.'' He whined.

Tony raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, but instead of making some sarcastic comment he softned his voice, ''You want to drop the act, and tell me how you're really feeling?''

Sighing in defeat, Peter laid his head against Tony's chest. ''I don't feel good.'' He whispered.

''Bruce, would you get me that bottle on the counter? It's full of red liquid. Yep that one, thank you.''

Peter watched as Tony poured some of the strong liquid into a small cup and handed it to him. He felt a little childish drinking colorful medicine in a tiny cup, but he was glad Tony hadn't made him pills, as he had always had trouble swallowing them.

''I know that doesn't help much, with your crazy metabolism, but it's better than anything I could've bought.'' Tony, explained, taking the cup from the kid's shaky hands and setting it aside on the coffee table, in case he needed more later. ''What can I do bud?''

What he really wanted was for Tony to hold him and tell him he loved him again. He longed for the man to brush his hair back gently, and... just talk to him. Talking to Tony, always seemed to calm him down.

''Peter.'' He coaxed tapping on the top of his head. ''Can you just talk to me?''

Peter took in a deep breath. ''I just... can you...''

''Can I what Pete?'' Tony pressed.

Peter opened his mouth again, before giving up on words, and instead grabbed Tony's arm and wrapped it around his middle.

Tony hesitantly pulled Peter closer, then without thinking began brushing his hair back, causing Peter to sigh. ''You really like that, don't you?'' Tony asked grinning. ''I love you.''

Smiling, Peter replied, ''I know you do.''

Tony:

Tony rolled his eyes.

Both boys seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room as well. All of which were watching them, curiously. They had never seen the man show so much affection to anyone before, except maybe Pepper.

''We're back! Did you miss us?'' Shouted Clint from the hallway. Then remembering that Peter was still not feeling well, he lowered his face. ''Hey, we're back. We got the oranges, stuff for chicken paprikash whatever the heck that is, and some other stuff.'' He said while handing a bag to Natasha.

''Aw you got me chocolate too!''

''Yeah it's the one you like.''

''Thank you, Clint.'' She smiled and pulled one of the bars of dark chocolate out of the bag.

''I'm going make dinner, just wanted to see how Peter's doing.'' Steve explained. He too was growing on the kid.

Peter gave a thumbs up from the couch. Tony had to stop himself from telling him to sit up, actually look at Steve and give him a verbal response. He wasn't his dad. That wasn't his job.

But wasn't it? Peter was his now. His kid. But did that make him Peter's dad?

''What should we do now?'' Clint asked later that night, before taking another bite of his

''I have an idea. Why don't we watch one of those Star Wars movies?'' Natasha suggesting, a smirk playing on her lips.

''Again? Really?'' Grumbled Tony. He wasn't really angry; he would watch Star Wars a thousand times with Peter if that's what he wanted him to do.

''Yeah why not? Unless you don't want to.''

''No, no its fine. I'll put one on.'' Tony replied. He didn't even realize he was doing it, but a few minutes into the movie he had started quietly muttering the lines to himself.

Natasha smirked at Clint who scowled and discreetly handed her a wad of cash. To his surprise she smiled and offered him a piece of chocolate. One down 15 to go.

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Alright I swear I didn't ditch this story. I'm so sorry it's taking so long to get these out. But I know where I'm going with this now! So, hang in there, and the next chapter will be out soon!**

Peter was back to normal by Monday, and surprisingly energetic for someone who had just been sick for an entire weekend. But Peter was anxious to get out of the compound and do something.

''Can we please do something! I'm perfectly fine!''

''Oh yeah? How come you slept on the couch last night then?''

''Because... I was tired. But I'm not now! I'm wide awake! Please Tony! I can't stand being cooped up like this! I'll go crazy! Do you want my senses to overload with boredom?''

''That can happen?''

''Well no. I mean yes, but not from boredom.''

''But it still happens?''

''Yeah sometimes.'' Peter shrugged as if it were nothing. But it really did bother him.

''Okay kid these are the kind of things you _need _to tell me.'' Tony's forehead was now creased in concern. The kid had never said anything about this before.

''I know. I'm sorry.''

''Yeah? Anything else I might need to know about?''

''Um...''

''Allergies, health issues, you know just the stuff I need to know in order to keep you alive. Nothing that important.''

''I'm sorry ok. It's not that big of a deal, you don't have to overreact about everything. ''

''Of course, I do, you're my kid.'' There it was again. My kid.

''Ok, I don't _think_ I'm allergic to anything.''

''You don't _think_? Meaning there's a possibility you_ are_?''

''I'm just saying don't freak if I start convulsing after eating some random fruit.''

''I most certainly _will _freak out if that ever happens. How do you not know if you're allergic to something?''

''Well I mean before Spiderman I wasn't but with my new DNA it's possible that something could've changed.''

Tony paused for a minute, thinking to himself of all the possible allergies the kid could have developed. He didn't think there were to many, but he definitely wanted to run some test with Bruce to figure that out. He felt a sudden vibration in his back pocket and pulled out his phone to find a text from Pepper.

**We going to land a little earlier than expected, are you busy?**

_Not exactly no, do you need me to come get you?_

**That would be great**

''Was that Pepper?'' Peter asked casually.

''How did you know that?''

''Spidey senses. Weird I know.''

''Change of plans Pepper's plane is landing early and I have to pick her up. Sorry kid, you're going to have to wait a little longer to do something interesting.''

''We could take Peter somewhere.'' Clint offered.

''Yeah, and that way you and Pepper could have some time alone too. You haven't seen her in weeks, I'm sure you want to take her out to lunch or something.''

Tony was hesitant, because to be totally honest, he didn't want to leave Peter. Even if it was with the avengers. He knew Peter wouldn't really enjoy having to tag along to the airport with him and having some alone time with Pepper _did_ sound like fun...

''It's only for a few hours Tony, come on.'' Natasha pleaded, knowing full well that by the time Tony had got to the airport, spent some time with Pepper and got back, it would've been the full day, not just a few hours.

Tony glanced over at Peter who shrugged not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. But Tony knew that Peter would be more than happy to spend the day with the freaking avengers. ''Alright, fine. You guys can take him for the day but if he comes back with so much as a scratch on his arm, you're all dead.''

''Yes! Thank you, Tony!'' Peter exclaimed. ''Wait what are we going to do?''

''Why don't you start with taking a shower and getting ready. I need to get to get ready to pick up Pepper too.'' Tony suggested. Everyone was still in their pajamas. They all looked so... normal standing there in sweatpants, cotton shorts, and tank tops or t-shirts.

Everyone headed to their own rooms to shower and get ready for the day.

Peter:

Peter was just finishing up in the shower when there was a knock on the door. ''You still in the shower?'' Tony asked.

''Yeah I'll be out in a second.''

Tony understanding that Peter was still behind a curtain opened the door and sat down on the counter. ''It takes a bit to get to the airport, and I guess Pepper wants to eat at some restaurant she heard about from a friend. So, it will be a while before I can get back. You sure you're going to be all right for the day? It's not too late, I can call Pepper and you can come with us-''

''No, no, no, it's fine. You should just go with Pepper.'' He was actually really excited to spend the day with the rest Clint, Steve, Rhodey, and Nat. Bruce had left for the day to go... well he didn't actually say. Hopefully nobody got hurt and needed him.

''Ok, but you have my number if you need me. Right?''

''Yep.''

''Alright, promise you'll call or text me if anything's wrong?''

''Yes Tony'' When did he get so overprotective? It was only for the day; besides he was going to be with the avengers! He would be totally fine. Right?

''Alright I need to head out, I'll let you finish getting ready.''

''Bye Tony.''

''Bye kiddo, have fun.''

...

Clint:

''Alright so what's the plan? Anyone have any ideas?''

''We could go to that new escape room.'' Clint suggested.

''You and Nat always figure those things out in a few minutes. They thought we cheated last time!''

''Still Peter might enjoy it.''

''Maybe, any other ideas?''

''What about ice skating?'' Nat threw out.

''In the summer?''

''Well it's indoors.'' She explained.

''I don't even know how to Ice Skate.'' Steve admitted.

''I'll help you.'' Bucky offered kindly.

''It's not that hard.'' Clint assured.

''Wait, you know how to ice skate?'' Rhodey asked.

''Yeah Nat taught me. She's good.''

''Alright so ice skating it is?''

Clint smiled and shook his head. He was excited to get another opportunity to hang out with most of the team, and Peter. ''I'm in.''

''I'm in too.'' Bucky proposed. ''And so is Steve.''

''Yeah alright I'll try it.''

After everyone had agreed to going ice skating, Clint pulled out the list and a pen. ''Alright, I think at this point we've all already heard Tony tell Peter he loves him.''

''It's become a bit of a thing for him lately.''

''Yeah, we can check that one off the list. ''

''And number five.''

''Right okay. We'll wait for Thor to get back to start another round of bets.''

''Alright guys, we haven't had a lot of one on one with the kid, so think of this as like a first impression. No pressure or anything but if anything happens to Peter Tony will kill us. You heard him, not even a scratch on his arm.''

''Correct!'' Tony confirmed, as he strolled into the lounge, his dark curls now fixed and dressed in a grey suit. Beneath the suit was a t-shirt with a duck on it. Or a rabbit depending on you look at it.

''You look nice.'' Natasha stated.

''Haven't you learned not to compliment him? It always goes to his head.''

''Oh, shut up Rhodes.'' Tony snarled. ''Alright, I'm heading out.''

''Bye.''

''Have fun.''

''See you later.''

...

Peter:

''Hey guys. So um, what are we doing?'' Peter asked, strolling into the lounge, in a science pun t-shirt and jeans. His dark curls hung loosely from his head.

Steve and Nat smiled to each other, clearly noticing the resemblance between the boy and his father.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

This only made Peter more nervous than he already was. Besides the fact that he was spending an entire day with the actually freaking Avengers, it was also his first day without Tony since...

''Hey, are you okay?'' Clint asked, as Peter's face fell.

Peter nodded. ''So um, the plan?''

''Right, we are going... ice skating!''

All of Peter's nervousness washed away, and pure excitement replaced it. ''I love ice skating!''

''Yeah? Well then let's get out of here!''


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This chapter was fun to write, I hope you all enjoy it! Please follow, fav and review!

Enjoy!

Peter:

The ride to the skating rink was about forty-five minutes. Which left enough time to finish several of Peter's playlist, Natasha had insisted on him playing for them.

Once they were inside and had paid, they sat down on a bench to lace up. Clint quickly finished and jumped up, ''Alright I paid for two hours, let's do this.''

Peter stood up easily balancing on the thin blades, while Steve the normally swift moving soldier took small cautious steps, slowly making his way to the rink. He paused, letting everyone else pass by.

''You coming or what? Bucky asked.

''You know, I think I'll just watch. I'm not much of a skater.''

''Come on.'' Bucky coaxed, grabbing Steve by the hands. ''It's like dancing, just bend your knees a little, and move your feet like this.''

''What would I do without you Barnes?''

''Die.''

Peter couldn't help but giggle at the two men. Bucky; a usually quiet and sometimes scary man, was now holding hands and laughing with Captain America.

It was obvious that there was something between them, but Peter had never wanted to ask. Maybe he could ask Tony sometime.

Peter slid gracefully across the ice, to where Natasha and Clint were skating, side by side. ''Hey there kiddo!'' Clint greeted. ''We were just talking about this movie; In the Heart of the Sea. Ever heard of it?''

''Mj was actually telling me about that a while ago. Something about a bunch of men drowning, cannibalism, and all that. She said they got what they deserved for trying to attack a whale, and that the whole movie was super depressing, and sick.''

''So, she didn't like it?''

''Oh no she loved it''

''She sounds... lovely.''

Peter just shrugged. ''She's actually pretty amazing.''

Natasha gave Peter a warm smile. ''Well they're playing In the Heart of the Sea later today in a theater close to here. If you want, we could head there after lunch.''

''Really? That would be awesome! Then I could see why Mj's always telling me I look so much like Thomas.''

Tony:

**Just landed**

_Alright, I just got your luggage, see you soon. Love you._

Tony shoved his phone into his suit pocket, only to quickly pull it out again as it vibrated. What if something happened to Peter? What if Peter needed him? Gosh, why did he trust the team to take care of him? He knew something would go wrong.

**Love you too**

Tony let out a sigh of relief. He felt a little embarrassed for having got so worked up in the first place. Peter was fine. He was with the avengers.

Still he couldn't help feeling worried, that something would happen, and he wouldn't be able to get to Peter fast enough.

He shoved his phone away once again and fiddled with the handle on Pepper's suitcase. Ten minutes later, he found himself gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of the woman he loved.

''Hey beautiful.'' He breathed as she took a step closer, so that their faces were merely inches apart. He leaned in, closing the distance between them, and locked his lips with hers.

''I missed you.'' She told him, once they had finally separated.

Tony smiled. God, he loved this woman. ''You hungry?''

''Starving actually.''

''Good.''

Peter:

They talked a bit more about the movie, and Peter had subconsciously started skating backwards, so he could face Nat and Clint as they carried on the conversation.

''So, after lunch and the movie, we have to meet Wanda at some bookstore across the street from the theater. A friend is dropping her off there so we can take her to the compound.''

''You mean the one with the furniture made of old books?'' Peter questioned.

''That's the one. You go there often?'' Natasha asked.

Chills ran up Peters arms as a group of children started skating closer and closer towards him. The first child came seconds away from knocking Peter off his feet, but he spun away just in time. Then he did some crazy jump trick over the second and leaped away from the last one.

''I've only been a few times, but it's a great shop.'' He answered.

''Dang kid. Where'd you learn that?'' Clint asked, amazed at the teen's skills.

Peter blushed and shrugged his shoulders. ''Spiderman perks I guess.''

''Bull. You've had to have some sort of lessons or something!''

''I mean I guess I've done dance, but I mean I just sort of taught myself how to skate.''

''This kid is incredible.'' Clint whispered to Natasha.

''Mhmm. Incredible.'' She repeated.

Peter smiled happily. Black Widow and Hawkeye think I'm incredible!

Peter spent most of his time skating and talking with Clint and Nat. Steve and Bucky continued skating together, Rhodey and Bucky, cracking up every time Steve fell. He felt a bit disappointed when the two hours were up, but then he remembered that they still had the movie. And lunch of course.

''So, where do you want to go for lunch?'' Steve asked Peter, once they were back in the car. ''You've barely eaten all weekend you're probably starving.''

''Um...''

''Come on there's got to be something on your mind.''

What he really wanted was to go to the Italian restaurant him and May always went too. But the thought of going there without her was too painful. So instead he suggested Five Guys; a burger restaurant he had always loved.

In the restaurant he sat in-between Steve and Clint. He wanted to get to know Steve better and he felt safest next to Clint or Nat.

''Hey there Queens.''

''Hey Mr. Rogers.''

''Please, call me Steve.''

''Yeah, just to clarify, you know you can call us all by our first names, right? With the exception of Rhodes and Bucky.'' Natasha stated.

''I... are you sure?''

Everyone confirmed that were in fact very sure, and they continued their lunch. Steve talked about what war was like back in his day and told Peter about the serum he was injected with and how it gave him an increased metabolism, much like Peters.

''How do you manage, to you know not pass out? I mean with all that superhero stuff...''

''I know what you mean. You know the best thing you can do is make sure too eat regularly. And absolutely no skipping meals. Seriously, that's got to be one of the worst things you can do to yourself.''

''Got it.''

Steve smiled kindly at the teen beside him. There was something so sweet about the way he made sure to look directly at the person he was talking too. The way he listened with a small smile on his face, nodding every once in a while, to prove he was paying attention.

''You ready for the movie kiddo?''

''Yes!''

''Then let's get out of here!''

Tony:

Pepper poked at her salad for a minute before forking a piece into her mouth. ''So, tell me about Peter.'' She asked once she was finished chewing. Tony looked up from his own meal. ''Hmm?'' He asked, setting down his fork.

''Tell me about Peter I was gone for several weeks. What did I miss?''

''Well, a lot of panic attacks Peter not me, nightmares, peter not me, throwing up, peter not me, and some fainting-''

''Let me guess, Peter not you?''

Tony gave a thumbs up, and fake grinned. ''You got it.''

''Sounds you made a lot of awful memories without me.''

''Yeah, that poor kids had a pretty rough two weeks. But you know what, I also made a lot of great memories too.''

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah, like Peter saying he loves me. I'm never going to forget that one. And who knew Peter was so cuddly? I mean he practically purrs when I so much as touch his little curls.''

''Sounds like someone I know.''

''Oh, I missed you.'' Tony grins, reaching over the table to grab her hand, before leaning in and kissing her gently.

''I'm beginning to wonder if it's me you missed or just my lips.''

''Oh, don't be ridiculous, Pep, I missed other parts of you too!''

''Oh, shut up!''

Peter:

The theater was mostly empty, meaning they didn't have to wait in line for very long before they were being handed several buckets of warm popcorn. Peter remembered when he was younger, and Uncle Ben would sometimes take him to the movies on a Friday night. The smell of butter and sweets was one of his favorite parts of the movie theater. But that was before Spiderman. Now his enhanced senses made the smell about eleven times stronger.

And he could hear everything. The sipping of a drink through a plastic straw, the chewing of popcorn, soda being poured into a cup, the snap and crackle of a fizzy drink, the crinkling sound of a candy wrapper.

It was all too much, and Peter's breathing began to pick up as they made their way to their seats. The commercials were playing, and the room was still fully lit.

Peter sat down and tried to calm himself. His hand instinctively reached for his phone in his back pocket. As he remembered, Tony telling him ''Promise you'll call or text me if anything's wrong?''

Was something wrong? Well he certainly didn't feel right, but he really didn't want to bother Tony. Then it happened. The child next to him started throwing a fit. Peter's ears filled with the echoing sounds of high-pitched screams. His head felt as if it were about to spilt in half, and then the kid picked up their parent's drink and dumped it on the floor.

The smell of dr. Pepper suddenly filled the room, causing Peter to gag, (well more like cough) Afraid of throwing up in front of the avengers, Peter stood up quickly stating that he had to use the bathroom, and would be right back.

Once inside the bathroom, he leaned over the sink gasping for air. The strong smell of butter and soda still stung at his nose, and the nausea refused to let up. Heart still racing, he did the only thing he could think of.

_Tony?_

He immediately replied with,

**Hey kiddo, everything alright?**

Peter thought for a minute. Should he tell him? What if he insisted on driving all the way over to take him home?

_Yeah, I think so. Senses are going kind of crazy, but it's fine! You don't have to like drive out here or anything._

And then of course Tony decided to call him.

''Peter?''

''Tony, I told you I was fine I just-'' Peter was interrupted by another round of coughs, each one threatening to bring up his lunch. ''Sorry, we're at the theater, and the smells too strong and it's way too loud, and I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I can't breathe-''

''Woah, woah, calm down buddy. Okay, deep breaths kiddo. Deep breaths.''

Peter was already beginning to calm down, at the sound of Tony's voice.

''You said you're at the theater, what movie are you seeing?''

''Um... In, In the Heart of the Sea.''

''Yeah? And what's that about?''

''I- um something about a whale... um Mj's seen it, she says that there's this guy named Thomas who looks just like me or something. And I think that famous actor that looks kind of like Thor... yeah, he's in it too.''

''Sounds interesting. So, what have you been doing?''

''Well, I mean we went ice skating, that was pretty fun. Nat showed me how to do this cool trick, and Clint's been pretty awesome. Bucky had to help Steve though, because he didn't know how to skate.''

''Well that's surprising... you would've thought after all those years trapped in that ice...''

Peter giggled. ''Are they like... I mean it just seems like, well they're always... are, are they-''

''Dating? Yes, I think so. There is definitely something between those two.''

''Figures.''

''Yeah, you okay now?''

''Yeah, thanks Tony.''

''No problem kid, I'm glad you've had fun. Still feel sick? I heard you coughing.''

''Just a little.'' Peter admitted.

''Why don't you get some ginger ale or something. Or even just water, just make sure it's cold.''

''Okay, thanks again. Sorry I interrupted you and Pepper.''

''Don't worry about it, we left the restaurant a little bit ago we're on our way to pick up some cheese.''

''Cheese?''

''Yeah Pepper has a craving, and the women is very scary when she doesn't get what she wants. Personally, I don't think the cheese is a very good idea, it always makes her gassy.''

''Antony Edward Stark!'' Pepper screamed in the background.

''Hey someone's got to warn him! This kid's got enhanced smell Pepper! I don't want him to die!''

There was some rustling and laughter and soon pepper was talking into the phone. ''Hi Peter!''

''H-hi.'' Peter was laughing so hard he could barely speak. A man walked into the bathroom and entered a stall, all while starring at Peter, who was sitting on the floor in front of the sinks.

''Look Peter, don't believe anything this rotten man says okay?''

Peter giggles.

''Alright Pep let the kid go see his movie. Love you Pete.''

''Love you too Tony. And don't worry Pepper your secret is safe with me.''

Tony:

Tony heart thumped against his chest as he picked up the phone to see a simple text from Peter.

_Tony?_

When he called, he could hear Peter's panicked breathing through the phone, as he tried to assure the man that everything was alright. Then he heard coughing, and immediately began trying to calm the kid down.

When the call ended Pepper flashed him a white grin. ''You're great with him.''

''It's only been a few weeks. I haven't had to really do anything yet.''

''Tony, none of the stuff you tell me about sounds easy. Stop being so hard on yourself and accept the fact that you are a great parent. Yes, you've got some things to learn but so does everyone.''

''Thanks Pep, you know that really means a lot. I know I've never been a super open person, but this kid... I don't know what it is, he just makes everything else go away. When he's around, or even when he isn't i guess, I worry about him, and all my problems just suddenly disappear.''

Pepper gave a warm smile. ''You love him.''

''Yeah, yeah I do.''

''Now let's go get ''my cheese''.''

''Right, hey happy you might want to roll the windows down on the way back.''

''Tony, I swear!''

**AN: Yay, I finally finished this one! Next chapter will be out soon, I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on. Please, follow, favorite and most importantly REVIEW!**

**I am a HUGE fan of these reviews, they are motivation!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So, someone asked me in the last chapter, if I would be addressing May's funeral. And YES. I will definitely be addressing that... very soon actually... thank you for the reminder :)**

Tony:

The elevator opened, and the lounge was suddenly filled with loud voices. ''TELL ME WHY''

''AINT NOTHING BUT A HEARTBREAK!'' Nat sang loudly. She wore a red lei around her neck and black shades over her eyes.

''TELL ME WHY'' The others sang.

''AINT NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE!'' Clint added, he too was wearing shades, though his were red and instead of a lei he had on a pair of bright red women's rain boots.

''TELL ME WHY'' Sang everyone.

''I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY!''

''I want it that way!'' Peter finished, grinning widely. He was sporting a pair of purple high heels, there was a tiny braid in his hair, and he was carrying an armload of books.

''And he sings too!'' Clint exclaimed, astonished by the kid's many skills.

Tony and Pepper just stared at the group from their seats on the couch, with matching looks of confusion. ''Okay... a simple hello would've done just fine.''

''What's the fun in that?'' Asked Wanda her voice coated heavily in sarcasm.

''I hope you all realize Friday has that all on video.''

''Wait what.''

''Oh, come on, you know you sounded great.'' Nat told Peter, while ruffling his hair.

''No kidding, I didn't know you could sing like that!'' Tony voiced, standing up from the couch and making his way over to Peter.

''I just sang one line; you guys are all overreacting.''

Tony just shook his head. ''That's true, why don't you sing some more for us.''

''Yeah Peter, sing another song!''

''Ugh guys stop it!''

''Come on! Please Peter!''

There were more pleas from everyone for Peter to sing again.

Peter blushed and flopped onto the couch, burring his face into one of the silky pillows. ''Ughhhhh.'' Pepper smiled and rubbed his back.

She looked up, locking eyes with Tony. ''Alright let's leave Peter alone. He doesn't have to sing if he doesn't want too.''

''Thank you!''

Tony instantly felt bad for pressuring the kid. He clearly didn't want to sing and had even asked them to stop, but they still kept going. The others must've felt the same because they kept shooting him guilty looks.

''Sorry Pete, we were just messing around, you don't have to sing if you don't want too. Right guys?''

''Yeah sorry, Peter.''

''Sorry bud.''

''It's fine guys. Why is everyone making such a big deal about everything?''

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking again about what he was going to say. The truth was, that it might not have been a big deal if it were any other kid, but Peter had gone through so much already and he didn't want to add any more to it. Tony knew from experience that even the smallest bit of stress was sometimes enough to send everything downhill.

''Um...'' Peter said, attempting to break the awkward silence that had dawned over the room. ''So... did you and Pep- Ms. Potts have a good lunch?''

''Yes, me and_ Pepper _had a great lunch.'' Tony said.

Peter looked at Pepper with uncertainty.

''Oh, please call me Pepper!''

Peter smiled happily. He was now on a first name basis with Pepper Potts, and the avengers! Not too bad.

''Alright, you plan on explaining why you're all dressed in dollar store accessories, and singing the backstreet boys?'' Tony asked finally.

''Hey, these heels were seventy dollars!''

''Why did you buy him seventy-dollar heels?'' Tony questioned. What kind of sixteen-year-old boy walked around in seventy- dollar high heels?

''It's not my fault. He has these adorable puppy dog eyes, and it's impossible to say no to him.'' Clint replied while walking towards Tony.

''I didn't actually want you to buy them! I was kidding!''

''Are those my rain boots?'' Pepper asked.

''Ummm, maybe?'' Clint replied.

''Alright Peter what the heck is going on? Since nobody else can tell me.''

''Well after the movie we went to the bookstore to pick up Wanda, you know the one with the furniture made of books. So anyways after we got there, we thought we might as well grab a few books, which ended up being more than just a few books... Then Wanda decided that she wanted to go shopping and well... this happened.'' Peter explained, gesturing to their wild outfits. ''On the way back, we were listening to music and Nat just kind of burst into song when we got in here.

Tony shook his head in amazement. There was something about this child that turned even the world's mightiest heroes into a bunch of ridiculous children. ''You're all a bunch of idiots you know that? Except Peter you're perfect. And Nat, because I don't want to die. But the rest of you are idiots.''

There was a faint ringing sound, that had everyone checking their pockets for their phones.

''It's me.'' Peter called, while walking away from the others to answer it.

''So, how did the work trip go?'' Natasha asked, walking over to Pepper. The two had bonded over the years, forming a great relationship. They kind of had to, with all those guys around. The very few girls had to stick together.

''Pretty good, the meetings went well.'' Pepper replied pulling out a large stack of papers. ''Now if you could just read over these and fill out the bottom section, then sign here, here and here.''

But Tony didn't except the papers. Pepper rolled her eyes and stood up from her spot on the couch. ''I'll set them on your desk, but I expect them to be all filled out by the end of next week!'' She called.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Tony waved his hand. ''How are you?'' He asked finally, looking at Wanda.

''I'm alright, anything you want to tell me?''

Tony stared at her confused. ''Not that I know of, no.''

''So, nobody is going to tell me why Tony suddenly has a son?''

''He's not, my son.''

''So, you kidnapped him?''

''What no! Look, his aunt just died so he's staying with me for a while. That's it.''

''For a while?''

''Well until he grows up, goes to college and moves out, yes.''

''So, he's your son.''

''No.''

''Tony you freaking adopted the kid. I'm pretty sure that legally makes him your son.''

''I just filled out some papers. It's not even official yet. There are inspections and meetings and other junk that still have to be done. I just- never mind.''

The others seemed to sense that this was for some reason a sensitive subject for Tony. So, they dropped it. The silence was broken after a few minutes when a small broken voice spoke.

''D- Tony?''

Tony turned his head to find Peter standing by the elevator. ''What's up buddy?'' He asked, not missing to the stumble over his name.

''Can I talk to you?''

Peter:

''Hello, is this... Peter Benjamen Parker?''

''Yes? Who is this?'' Peter immediately began thinking of who in the world he could've lost this time.

''This is Queens hospital calling. I'm here to inform you that while we understand the grieving process can take a long time, we do need to hear of some sort of plan.''

''Plan? Plan for what?''

''The body. We are very sorry for your loss, but we do need to discuss this.''

Peter swallowed as the now familiar feeling of nausea settled in his stomach. Those first words nearly sending him into an anxiety attack. The Body. He shuddered at the memory of his Aunt's cold milky white body lying on the hospital bed. ''Ok, well what are the options?'' He asked feeling guilty. He spent the whole day having fun when he should have been planning a funeral for his Aunt.

''I would recommend either cremation, where the body will be turned to ashes with which you can do what you choose with. People often spread them in a place the loved one enjoyed. Or if you don't want to do that, we can have the body prepared for burial.''

''Oh,'' was the only thing he could say. He leaned against his bedroom wall and slid to the ground. With the phone now on the floor, he ran his hands through his hair nervously. He had never had to plan a funeral before. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were there for his parents, and May was there for Ben's. It never even crossed his mind that he would have to do it for May, at least until he was much older.

''Hello?''

''Yeah, I'm here. Um...'' He paused to clear his throat from the sobs that were trying to escape. I can't do this, he thought. I can't do this alone. ''Can-can I call you back?''

''Of course, but you will need to come to a decision by the end of the week.''

''Ok, thank you.'' Peter replied before hanging up. What on earth was he going to do. He couldn't handle something like this alone. He needed... he needed Tony. He stood up on shaky legs, wiping his face clean of the few stray tears that had managed to flow despite his effort the fight them back.

The lounge was silent when he walked in, and Peter wasn't sure if that made it easier or more awkward. ''D-Tony?'' He wasn't even sure why he stumbled over that. Maybe it was because with everything that was going on now all he wanted was reassurance from a parent. Luckily Tony didn't seem to notice. That or he was just too kind to say anything,

''What's up buddy?''

''Can I talk to you?''

''Of course.'' He answered, elbowing Steve who was closest to him. Steve got the message and cleared his throat before announcing that he was going to head to the training room if anyone wanted to join him.

Once everyone was out of the room, Tony patted the spot next to him. ''Everything okay?'' He asked once Peter was sitting.

Peter rested his elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands. ''I don't know.''

''What's wrong?'' Tony asked, concerned. ''Hey, talk to me buddy. What's going on? Was it the phone call?''

Peter lifted his head, revealing his now tear streaked face. He nodded, still not making eye contact.

''Who called you?''

That was it. His chance to spill about everything that just happened and beg Tony to help him. Nothing was stopping him, Tony was right there, willing to listen and willing to help. Except there was one thing. Guilt. May was his aunt, she raised him since he was young. She had done everything in her power to protect him, this was his job. He had to do it alone. He didn't deserve Tony's help, just because he was too weak to handle it on his own. So, instead of telling Tony that it was the hospital that called, he lied. ''It was Mj.''

''Yeah?'' Tony asked. Peter couldn't tell if he was buying it or not.

''Yeah, she wanted to um, hang out.''

''And this is a problem how?''

Ok, he definitely wasn't buying it.

Tony:

It was obvious that the kid was lying. But why?

''I- I just.''

Tony watched as Peter struggled to think of something to say. It would've been funny if he didn't look so stressed out.

''Pete, hey, no look at me.'' Tony grabbed Peter's hands to stop him from fidgeting. '' Just cut the bs and tell me what's wrong.''

Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes glistening with tears, and took a deep breath. Tony thought for a minute that he was finally going to cave, and then, ''Mj wants to hang out tomorrow, and I don't know what to do. I said yes, but I don't think I'm ready for this.''

''For dating?''

Peter shook his head. ''For going out and pretending like everything's okay.''

''Isn't that what you just did? You literally just walked through the door an hour ago in high heels.''

Peter didn't say anything, making Tony sigh. ''I'm sorry. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to go out just yet. But if you do, I would be happy to help you get ready. I'm always happy to help you Peter. Seriously if you ever need anything don't hesitate.''

Tony could swear he saw a trace of guilt on Peter's face. But instead of confessing that it was really something else bothering him, he carried on.

''I've never actually been on a date.''

''Like I said, I'm happy to help.''

''But where would we even go?''

''Isn't she the one who asked you?''

''Right, I guess she would know, I'm- I'm going to go call her actually, so she can_ remind_ me of where we're going.''

''Yeah you do that kiddo.'' Tony mumbled to himself as Peter left the room. He sighed and kicked his legs up onto the couch. What on earth am I going to do with this kid, he thought. The kid was hurting himself by not talking about his problems and to be honest it was hurting Tony too. This kid has had such a big impact on the man's life, so much so that Tony couldn't even imagine life without him anymore. He didn't want too. A world without Peter was a world without laughter, a world without fun, a world without excitement, a world without... purpose.

He really truly loved the kid, and that was why it hurt so bad. He _wanted_ Peter to talk to him when he had a problem. He wanted him to ask him questions, or for advice. He wanted to listen to him rant about his day at school, and all the test he Aced. He wanted him to ask for help on the ones failed too.

''Tony?''

''I want to be Peter's dad,'' he blurted, then threw a hand over his mouth. Oops.

Please leave a review if you liked, (or if you didn't, let me know what I can do better.) Next chapter will be out soon. 😉

I might also be posting a series of peter/tony oneshots, I have a bunch written if anyone is interested in reading that :)


	15. Chapter 15

Tony:

''Aren't you already?''

Tony let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the voice to be Clint's. ''Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were Peter.''

''What?''

Tony froze. _That_ was no doubt Peter's voice. He forced himself to sit up, instantly wishing he hadn't as the look on Peter's face was enough to fill Tony with infinite buckets of guilt. ''Peter that's not what I meant-'' He explained making his way over to Peter. But Peter shrugged his hands away and ran towards the staircase.

''Kid, wait.'' Tony called, starting after him, but Clint grabbed his arm.

''Hold on a second,'' he whispered. Tony glanced back at the stairs to see that Peter was gone.

''What! What could possibly be more important than this right now! The kid probably thinks I'm mad at him or something.''

''Tony chill out.''

''How much did he hear?'' Tony asked, not listening to Clint at all. ''Did he hear everything?''

''He walked in right after you said that... you want to be his dad.''

Tony groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. ''What am I going to do now.''

''Tell him the truth.'' Clint shrugged.

Tony laughed, it sounded more like a bark than anything. ''I can't do that bird brain. I can't risk ruining everything we have. Barton, I love that kid more than anything in the world, I can't, I can't...''

''Hey calm down.'' Clint soothed, noticing Tony's growing panic. ''Maybe you should sit down for a minute, take some deep breaths.'' Clint wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder and guided him towards the couch. ''Alright, you want me to get you some water or something?''

''Nah, just can I talk to you?'' Tony asked, feeling very vulnerable. He couldn't remember the last time he asked if he could talk to someone.

''About...''

''What would you do in this situation?'' Tony asked, fidgeting with his fingers. He paused when he remembered the way Peter sometimes did that when he was nervous.

''I'd go and talk to my kid. Tony I'm literally begging you just tell him.''

''Nope. Uh, uh, I can't risk that. ''

''Peter loves you Stark. Why would this change anything?''

''I'm just not ready okay?''

''Okay. It's your decision. But if you're asking me for advice, that's all I got.''

''Thank you, Clint.''

''Yeah, sorry I couldn't help.'' Clint apologized, backing into the elevator, that dinged and opened before he even pressed the button.

''Good evening Barton.''

Tony didn't even have to look to know who was speaking. There was no mistaking that deep yet oddly soothing voice. ''Rodgers.''

''Stark.''

''Is Peter okay? He ran into me in the hallway. Looked pretty upset.''

''Yeah, I may have said something, I didn't mean it, at least not in the way he thinks, but I said it.''

''Oh. You want to talk?''

''To you?'' Tony asked a bit uncertain. Sure, he talked to him about Peter before but something about this felt different. He didn't need perfect Captain America to tell him how much he screwed up.

Steve didn't wait for an answer. Instead he made his way over to sit next to Tony on the couch. ''We had a lot of fun with Peter today. Thank you for letting us take him out. I know you were nervous about that.''

''Why are you so nice.'' It was more of statement than a question. No matter the situation Steve remained calm and respectful. He never lost his temper, unlike Tony, who raised his voice more than he wished.

''Are you asking me a question, or is that a compliment?''

Tony starred at the Soldier. He hated to admit it, but he really did admire the man.

''Sorry, we were talking about you.''

''No, it's fine. What did you guys do?'' Tony asked, changing the subject.

''We went ice skating, your kid's really good. Like really good, I saw him doing a bunch of tricks. I could barely walk on those things. I did manage to get some pictures though,'' he remembered, pulling out his phone.

''I'm surprised you know how to take a photo.''

''Yeah, yeah. Look at this one.''

Tony scooted closer to Steve and leaned to the side. Once he saw the photo, he couldn't help but smile. Steve was standing to the side, griping Bucky's shoulder with one hand for dear life and holding the phone with the other. Rhodey stood on Steve's other side, arms crossed, and legs stiff. He was acting like he didn't want to be there, but Tony could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he was more than happy. Natasha was posing next to Clint, her leg pulled straight up into a perfect needle. Clint had an arm rested on her shoulder, as he smiled into the camera. Right smack in the middle was a beaming Peter. The photo had been taken at the exact moment he leaped into the air.

''Dang, I need to get that kid in a dance class.'' Tony breathed, taking in the kid's near perfect form. He was definitely talented.

''Yeah, there's more too. Want to see them?''

''Um yeah!'' Tony exclaimed.

''Alright, there's this one, I took during lunch. ''

''Hey, you've all got cheeseburgers.'' Tony noticed. The photo showed the entire group hanging out in a restaurant. They were all holding burgers, and something funny must have just happened, because Peter's head was thrown back, and his seat was tipped onto it's back legs, as he laughed.

''Yeah, that's what Peter wanted.''

''He's got good taste.''

''Here's a picture from the theater.''

This one had Clint jokingly covering Peter's eyes with his palm. It was the next photo that had both Steve and Tony laughing out loud.

Natasha and Wanda stood on either side of Peter, as he attempted to walk across the store isle in high heels. His legs were bent, as if he were in the action of falling, yet he was still grinning ear to ear.

''Looks like you guys had a lot of fun.''

''Yeah, he kept saying he wished you were there though. We should do this again, with you. And Bruce too.''

''We should.''

''That kid loves you so much Tony. Whatever happened I'm sure you'll figure everything out. It'll be okay.''

''Thanks Rogers. I really needed that.'' Tony said, realizing for the first time that he didn't need to be told what to do. He just needed reassurance.

''Anytime,'' Steve replied with a warm smile.

''I should probably go to talk to my kid.''

Steve nodded, patting Tony on the back as he got up.

''Send those to me.'' He requested, tapping Steve's phone.

''Of course.''

...

Peter:

Peter sat up crisscrossed on his bed, his curls were frizzed as he had originally been laying down, until there was a knock at his door. He was tempted to stay laying down and refuse to answer. But something about Tony's tone, had him slowly sitting up. ''Come in.''

''Hey buddy.'' Tony spoke softly, his voice gentler than usual. Or maybe this was usual now. ''I just wanted to let you know that-''

''It's okay Tony. I get it,'' Peter interrupted.

''What?''

''Sometimes I need a break from myself too.''

''Peter that's not what I'm-''

''But I can't really take a break from myself, because it doesn't work like that. I'm sorry if I was being annoying, or, or something. I'm really sorry, Tony I don't like it when it your mad at me. ''

''Peter! Kid, I don't want a break from you. I'm not mad at you at all. Come here.''

Peter crawled into Tony's open arms, instantly melting into his soft embrace.

'' Look, me and Clint were talking about something... private and I was just startled when I heard your voice. I swear that's it.''

''O-oh.'' So that's what happened.

Tony gave Peter a sideways glance. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I'm- I'm fine.'' He wasn't. At all. He knew Tony was telling the truth, he could tell. That wasn't what he was worried about.

''Okay, I can tell somethings up.''

Yeah, I have to plan a whole dang funeral for my last living relative, and I have no money, or any idea how to deal with this physically or mentally. ''Just, nervous about the date.''

''Oh.''

''Mhmm. I guess I should text Mj.''

''Guess so.''

''Tony?''

''Yeah?'' Tony asked, holding his breath. Peter thought he saw him cross his fingers, before he hid hid hand from Peter's view.

This is your job. You have to do it _alone_. ''Um, never mind.'' Peter shook his head and pulled out his phone.

_Hey, you want to like grab some dinner or something tomorrow?_

**Are you asking me out?**

_Yes?_

**Is Thai okay?**

No. No, thai was definitely not okay. But Mj didn't know anything about May's death, so he couldn't exactly tell her no, could he?

_Yes! Thai sounds great_

_**Alright! I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we could hang out at that park like a block away from the restaurant**_

_Sounds good to me, 7:00 okay?_

_Sounds good to me_

_Okay, goodnight Mj._

_Night, Peter._

Okay, that's taken care of. Peter let out a breath of relief, before it struck him that he was only doing this so he could lie to Tony.

Clint:

''Guys, we hung out with the kid for a day. One single day. And now look at us.'' Natasha gestured dramatically to everyone else in the room.

''He's adorable!'' Steve exclaimed.

''I love him so much, he's like a little puppy.'' Clint admitted.

''I'd die for him.'' Bucky voiced.

''I'd kill for him.'' Nat replied.

''Woah, that got really dark, really quick.'' Rhodey remarked.

''No kidding.'' Wanda, smirked. ''But you have to admit, he is pretty cute.''

''I don't have to admit anything.'' Rhodey objected. ''But I want to. That kid is precious, and I swear to do anything and everything in my power to protect him. And I'm only saying this because I want too.''

''I'm really glad we have him here.'' Steve commented.

''He's really changing Tony.'' Clint observed.

''Yeah, he is.''

''I'm just here to watch Tony give him the talk.'' Rhodey blurted.

''Didn't you just call him precious and vow to do anything and everything in your power to keep him alive?'' Wanda asked?

''Yes, but only because I wanted too.''

Hey! Sorry, not much happened in this chapter, the next one should be more interesting. Please review! Love the reviews from the last chapter so much! You guys are amazing!

I've got several oneshots ready, so expect to see that series posted soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't worry guys, I'm alive. Okay, so it's been a while. I've been very busy lately, but things seem to be slowing down for now, so hopefully updates won't take as long. Sorry if this is shorter than usual, and VERY unedited, I needed to get something out before everyone lost interest.**

Tony:

''I have literally nothing to wear!''

Tony glanced up from his work as Peter walked in with a slightly guilty expression on his face. Setting the papers aside, he reached for the keys resting on the coffee table beside him and jumped to his feet.

''Are you going somewhere?''

''I believe I'm taking a certain teen shopping.''

''Tony, you don't have to do that, it's just this is my first date and I don't want to ruin it by dressing like an idiot, but most of my nicer clothes are at the apartment.''

Tony nodded, thinking for a minute. Peter hadn't gone back to his apartment once, or even asked. He was trying to be understanding, which was a lot harder than it sounds, as that was a trait he never had. Grieving took time, that was something he knew, and if that's what Peter needed then he decided he would do his best to help him take things slowly. This was the first time he brought up the apartment so he felt he should at least offer to take him.

''Do you want me to take you to the apartment?'' He asked, speaking softer this time.

Peter shrugged, placing his arms on the back of the couch and resting his head on them. ''I don't know.''

''It's okay if you're not ready to go back there yet. You know, that right?'' Tony verified, sitting back down on the couch and placing his own hand gently over Peter's.

''I'm just, I guess. Um.''

''You okay?'' Tony asked, as Peter covered his face with his hands.

''Tony?''

''Come here.'' Once Peter was close enough, Tony pulled him onto the couch. ''What was that all about buddy?''

''I don't want to go back there, I, I can't.''

''Okay, okay, I said you don't have to Pete. It's perfectly fine if you aren't ready.''

''I'm gonna have a panic attack.''

''No, you're not. Just take a deep breath.'' He watched as Peter's slightly panicked breathing began to slow down. ''You good?''

''Sorry.''

''No, don't be sorry. Kid, you didn't do anything. I would like to know what that was all about though.''

''I, I don't know. I mean it was just sort of triggered? When you asked if I wanted to go back,'' Peter answered, twisting his fingers together.

''Okay.'' Tony replied, thinking. ''Is there any particular reason why you don't want to go there?''

''Um. I guess, part of me is just, kind of scared. I know it's stupid, and it doesn't make any sense, but all of my nightmares start out in that apartment.''

Tony nodded. He was aware that Peter was still having nightmares, as Peter would occasionally come and talk to him about them, if asked. But, now that he thought about it, they hadn't talked about them in a while. ''First off, that's not stupid at all kiddo. Second, I love you and I want you to feel safe, so take your time okay. There's no rush.''

''Thanks Tony.''

''Don't worry about it. Can I get you anything? You're looking a little flushed there.''

''Um, water?''

''Okay. One second. I'll be right back bud'' Tony promised as he made his way to kitchen. Moments later he was back on the couch offering Peter the water. ''You okay now?''

''I think so, I just don't feel good.'' He admitted, looking up at Tony, eyes pleading.

Tony's heart ached. He wanted more than anything to make it stop for him.

''I don't know why this happens so often.''

''It's just anxiety,'' he explained. ''Just relax, you're okay. I've got you,'' he assured, wishing more than anything that he could take all the pain away. Peter didn't deserve this, he was so young, and so sweet. So innocent.

Peter:

''It's just anxiety.''

Even though that was intended to calm him, it only made him feel worse. Because it wasn't _just_ anxiety. It was the absolute worse. It left him scared, and weak, and tired. And it just wouldn't go away!

''Just relax, you're okay. I've got you.''

''Okay,'' he whispered, leaning into his mentor as he gently brushed his hair back. He closed his eyes, knowing that the relaxation wouldn't last for long, as he still had to figure out something to wear for his date. But for now, he didn't care.

About an hour later Tony was shaking him awake. ''Huh? Did I fall asleep?''

''Yeah, just for a bit. You probably needed it. But now_ I_ need you to eat something.''

''Okay,'' he agreed easily. There was no denying the empty feeling in his stomach, despite having ate breakfast only a few hours ago.

''What do you want? If I don't have it, I'll have Friday place an order.''

''Oh, I'm fine with anything really.''

''I'm sure you are. But I'm asking you, what do you_ want_? You've got to have some favorite food.''

''May wasn't exactly the best cook, so we kind of ate out a lot.'' As soon as the words were out, Peter found himself slapping a hand over his mouth. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispered, though he wasn't quite sure who he was whispering to. It's not like May was there to hear him.

''You're fine kiddo. Okay, I'm going to make you something, then after you eat, you're going to help me place an order.''

''Okay,'' he murmured, still feeling very guilty.

''What is this? Tony Stark cooking food?'' Asked an amused Bruce, as he strolled into the lounge, along with Rhodey.

''I'll get the fire extinguisher.'' Rhodey joked.

''Oh, shut up.'' Tony snarled.

''Bruce! You're back.'' Peter of course ran up to greet him. Bruce was surprised when he chose to greet him with a hug instead of a simple hello.

''Hey kid, sorry I got back late last night. Did you guys have fun?''

''Yeah, wish you could've come though.''

Bruce smiled. ''Next time.''

''You want to hang with us while your dad makes lunch?'' Rhodey offered.

''Sure!'' Peter exclaimed, not even noticing that Rhodey had used the word dad instead of Tony. Tony however did notice.

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review! Follows and favs are also AMAZING. Have a good day/night!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahhh no long time no post much? I'm sorry, I've been super busy and unmotivated. I've had a lot of writers block this year. To think it took a whole pandemic to actually get me posting again is really quite sad. I guess I don't really have anything else to do these days, so I have no more excuses to NOT post weekly. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Tony:

''Alright what have we got here?'' Tony asked, taking a seat next to Peter at the counter. Peter held up the StarkPad Tony had given him to make a list on. ''Kiddo there's nothing on here,'' Tony pointed out.

''I know, I just feel weird making you buy me stuff,'' Peter admitted, fighting the urge to set down the device and twist his fingers together.

''Okay,'' Tony answered thinking for a minute. ''Well, will it help if I look for things too?''

Peter just shrugged and glanced down at the countertop.

''Let's just look at this and see if anything sounds good okay?''

''Kay,'' Peter replied moving closer and resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

It was moments like these that reminded Tony how far the two have come from when they first met. Heck, he wouldn't even hug the boy back then. That seemed silly now, as he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the kid and never let go.

After giving him a small fond smile, he directed his attention back to the device. ''Alright, let's see. Pepper's wants me to get something healthy, so I guess we'll look for that first.''

Peter gave a small nod, his eyes fixed on the screen as Tony scrolled through the options.

''Here, why don't we start with the produce. You got any favorite fruits?''

''Um, I like all of them.''

''Okay, well what's your favorite buddy?'' Tony pressed. It was a simple question, right? Heck he could just name a random fruit, add it to the cart and move on. ''Look, we've got apples, bananas, melons, berries, oranges and the list goes on.''

''Really Tony, I like all of them.''

Tony sighed in slight annoyance. He wanted Peter to _ask _him for something. Then he got an idea. ''Okay, that's cool, I'll get all of them.''

''What? Tony that's way too much!''

''Is it? I thought you wanted all of them.''

''No, I said I _like_ all of them,'' Peter argued, then let out a small sound of defeat. ''I like all fruit, but strawberries are my favorite. I never really get them because, because May's, well she was allergic.''

''Yeah? Pepper's allergic too. But she's fine as long as she doesn't eat them,'' Tony explained eyes twinkling with pride. ''You want to get a few more fruits before we move on?''

''Can I?''

''Of course.''

...

Peter:

He started out pretty uncertain, but soon enough him and Tony had created a full list of groceries that were on their way to the compound.

''See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?'' Tony asked, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. ''Now about the clothes.''

''Right.''

''What are you thinking, like a shirt and jeans?''

''Well I'm certainly not going to show up in a dress.''

''I don't know kid. You did walk through that door in braids and purple heels yesterday.''

''There was one braid! And I was just messing around.''

''If you say so,'' Tony teased, before turning serious again. ''Do you know what size you are? We can look online for an outfit I suppose. But I'll have to take you shopping sometime for more.''

''Um, I don't actually know, May usually buys my clothes off this cheap online site.'' He didn't even realize how often he still spoke of May as if she were still alive.

''Is it okay if I check the sizes?''

''Yeah?''

''Come here,'' Tony beckoned, as Peter stood from his seat and took a few steps across the kitchen, closing in the distance between the two. ''Turn around, I'm gonna check what size this shirt is. It fits fine.''

''Okay.''

Peter stood still as his mentor carefully flipped the top of his tee.

''There we go, thank you. Can I check your jean size, or do you want me to wait, and you can go check?''

''Oh, no it's fine, you can check,'' Peter assured. Really it was no big deal.

''You sure?''

''Yes. I trust you.''

Tony starred at him.

''What?''

''Nothing, nothing, sorry I just, I guess it's nice to hear that.'' He said before turning the kid around and flipping the top of his jeans. ''Alright, got the sizes, let's go find you an outfit.''

About twenty minutes later Peter had selected a plain grey top and a new pair of jeans. It was simple but decent enough for a first date. ''Thanks for helping me Tony. I don't know what I would do without you.''

It was true. He didn't. He didn't even want to think about where he would be now if Tony hadn't taken him in.

''Aw kid,'' Tony breathed tilting his head slightly and looking fondly at the teen.

Peter cleared his throat softly and turned his gaze towards the kitchen entryway. Tony turned as well but after seeing nothing he quickly shifted back towards Peter with a confused expression. ''Pete? There's nothing there buddy. What are you looking at?'' Tony questioned; his voice grower soft as Peter only continued to stare off to the side. ''Are you, are you okay?'' He asked now concerned at the far off look in his kid's eyes.

Finally, Peter turned back to look at the man, though he still didn't seem to have heard him.

''Hey,'' Tony spoke tapping the Peter on the knee twice. ''Can you answer me?''

''About what? Sorry I think I spaced out,'' Peter replied casually.

''Yeah, no kidding. You okay?''

''Yeah? I'm fine,'' he answered. He just spaced out, why was that such a big deal? ''I'm gonna go see if the stuff is here, I need to get ready for tonight, if that's okay.''

Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he gave Peter a quick nod and got up himself to follow the kid out. Once they were out of the room, they both went their separate ways, Peter to the elevator and Tony down the stairs to the lab.

…...

Tony:

Once locked inside the lab he flopped into a desk chair, only to stand back up and begin pacing around the room.

Something wasn't right. He could feel the stress rising from his chest as he walked. The vision of the kid just starring off like that played over and over in his head. It wasn't like his normal spacing out, this felt, it felt different.

There was a small voice in his head saying, maybe he was being a bit dramatic, perhaps the kid really did just space out and that was it.

Suddenly the voice grew louder and louder, and he began feeling ridiculous. The kid had merely spaced off for a bit and here he was pacing his lab and freaking out. What had gotten into him? Peter was fine, he was okay, Tony told himself repeatedly as he made his way out of the lab and towards the upstairs lounge.

He half expected it to be empty and was ready to relax onto the sofa and turn on the tv. But as he entered the room he found it full, with almost all of the team.

''You good Tony?'' Natasha asked kindly.

''Just fine, what are you all doing in here?''

''Just hanging. Where's your kid?''

''What Peter?'' He asked stupidly.''

''You don't have any other children, do you?''

''Right, sorry. Um Peter's just getting ready for a date tonight.''

''Peter has a date?'' Clint asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

''OoOOoo, what's his name?'' Rhodey teased.

''Okay first off, _her_ name is Mj. Pete likes girls Rhodes.''

''Two words Tones. Purple. Heels.''

**Please review! Your comments are the best motivation! Stay safe and healthy guys! I'll be posting on my oneshot series soon too! Sorry to those who have been waiting, and thank you to those who are sticking here with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

Peter:

Once Peter had showered and gotten dressed, he realized he didn't really know what to do next. He supposed he should fix his hair, but he wasn't really sure how. His first thought was to ask Tony for help of course, but when Friday announced that he was in the kitchen with the other team members he didn't really want to bother him.

He sighed, starring at his reflection in the still slightly foggy mirror for what felt like forever. This was supposed to be fun, yet he found it hard to think of it like that, when the only reason he was doing this was so that he could lie to Tony. It wasn't like he didn't want to go out with Mj. Afterall he had liked her for a while now. He just felt... stressed.

''Peter?''

''Pepper, hey!'' He answered, before looking to see who was there.

''Hey, Tony wanted me to let you know the groceries are here if you want anything.''

''Right thanks. I'm okay, I need to um, get ready.''

''Need some help?'' She asked, nodding towards his tangled curls that were still dripping slowly from his head.

''Uh, yeah kind of. I've never really been on a date, I just don't know, what to do?'' He admitted, blushing a little.

''Ah, I got you. Come with me,'' she instructed turning from the doorway and leading him out of the room and across the hall.

It took him a minute to realize they were headed towards Tony's bedroom. Once inside she grabbed his hand and continued to lead him into a large bathroom. She began rummaging through cabinets until she found what she was looking for. After setting the bottles of hair product down she reached for a comb and began gently smoothening out his hair.

Peter watched in the mirror as she started to apply the creamy white product.

''I've watched Tony enough to know way more than I should about fixing guy's hair,'' she laughed. ''Lucky for me, you and Tony have the exact same hair type. You remind me so much of him when he was your age.''

''Really?'' Peter asked, curiously. He didn't know much about what Tony was like as a teen, other than a complete genius.

''Yes, it's crazy how similar you two are, just based on everything he tells me.''

''He talks about me?''

''Of course! Since he first met you, he's always had a bit of a soft spot for you.''

Peter smiled at that. ''And you really think I look like him?''

''Yes! Come here, I'll show you some pictures!''

...

Tony:

''Hey, you guys wanna help with the groceries that keep you alive?'' Tony called from the kitchen where he was busy unbagging the food that had just been brought in.

''Of course,'' Steve answered readily standing to his feet and stretching before making his way over. The rest soon followed.

''Stark. What are these supposed to be?'' Rhodey laughed, pulling out a box of princess shaped macaroni.

''Ah, me and Peter had a little too much fun with ordering all this.''

''You mean Peter asked for these?''

''Why not? They're very pretty,'' Clint smiled, grabbing the box to get a closer look. Sure enough, each noodle was designed as a different Disney Princess.

''Beautiful,'' Natasha agreed.

''Purple heels Tony,'' Rhodey repeated, shaking his head.

''Relax guys, we were just having fun. Besides whoever said they were for him?''

''Oh, come on Stark. Nobody else would eat those.''

''Speak for yourself Rhodes,'' Clint retorted. ''I'd eat these any day without a doubt.''

''Same here,'' Natasha replied, taking the box into her own hands.

''Princess macoroni huh? Sounds good to me, I wonder if they have Elsa,'' Steve grinned.

''Right there,'' Bucky pointed out.

''Ah there's our ice princess.''

''What are you talking about. Bucky's right there,'' Tony joked.

Bucky glared for a second but quickly broke into a smile when he realized Tony's comment wasn't an insult. Then to everyone's surprise Steve, who was also smiling took a step closer before promptly leaning in and kissing Bucky right on the lips.

There was a moment of silence as they all just stood around in shock. This didn't go unnoticed by Steve and Bucky as they pulled apart. Both immediately began blushing.

But after a few seconds Clint started clapping and let out a whistle.

''Finally!'' Tony called out.

The color in Steve's cheeks returned to normal as he smiled back at Tony. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, giving him a firm hug.

''Who wants some princess macaroni!'' Rhodey shouted, throwing his hands up and laughing.

''Yeah!''

''Alright, let me make it, I have a secret to making it extra creamy,'' Clint explained, digging around for a pot.

''Hey, I told you that secret!'' Nat argued, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

''Which is exactly why you need to help me.''

''Fine but, I get first serving,'' she bargained.

''Deal.''

…...

Peter:

''Here this picture is from when he was about sixteen,'' Pepper shared, slipping the photo out of an old album and handing it to Peter.

''Woah, that's Tony?''

''That's Tony. Handsom right?''

''Yeah, hey what's his shirt say?'' He smirked.

Pepper's eyes widened for a second as she quickly snatched the photo back. ''Nothing! Never mind that. Here look at this one.''

''Woah.''

''He looks like you, doesn't he.''

''Yeah, he does,'' Peter finally admitted.

Pepper gave him a warm smile and scooted closer to him on the bed where they were currently sprawled out. Several albums surrounded them, each a different color, size or design.

''You have a lot of pictures of him,'' Peter observed.

''Yeah, most of these are from more recent times. I have a bit of a hording problem. Everything has sentimental value in some way.''

''Yeah, I don't like to hoard things though. Gotta save room for the most important ones.''

''I suppose. Wanna see pictures of baby Tony?''

''Yeah!''

''Okay here, let's see, oh gosh,'' she managed to get out before exploding into a fit of giggles.

''What? What is it Pepper?'' He asked, amused.

''Ah, okay now this picture was taken by Jarvis. I believe Tony was about, I want to say three?''

''Okay,'' he said before taking the picture into his hands. He took one look at the photo before he too was bursting into laughter.

They sat there like that for about a minute, both laughing uncontrollably. At some point Pepper had become weak with laughter and tilted to the side, nearly falling off the bed. Luckily Peter's senses were still working and he was able to grab her in time.

When the bedroom door was pulled open the two were already completely hysterical.

''Woah, what did I miss?'' Tony asked, starring the two down in confusion.

Pepper reached her hand out so Peter could discreetly hand the photo back.

Peter opened his mouth to answer but, after looking at Pepper again, he found himself unable to speak.

''Are you, crying Pep? And you too Peter, you've both got tears. Okay what happened?''

''Oh, nothing,'' Pepper answered. I was just helping Peter fix his hair, and then we were looking through some old photos.''

''You didn't show him that one, did you?''

Silence.

''Pepper, really?''

''I'm sorry! Hey, I was only getting even with you for the cheese thing!''

''Oh whatever! Pete there's princess macaroni in the kitchen if you want any.''

''Princess macaroni?'' Pepper questioned, finally starting to regain composer.

''Yeah Clint and Nat made it after Steve and Bucky kissed. But now you don't get any!''

''Steve and Bucky kissed?'' Peter asked.

''Yep, finally right? Now come on and eat with us. You too Pep, only because I love you.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Woah three post in a week! It's funny how much work you can get done when you have literally no life... **

***Warning this is very unedited**

**Enjoy!**

Tony:

''Okay you got your phone?'' Tony asked for what had to be the third time since they'd left the compound.

''Yep, I just can't get this stupid curl to stay put.'' Peter huffed in annoyance.

''It looks cute just leave it alone and it'll be fine,'' Tony promised, then when Peter only seemed to get more nervous, he added, ''You're okay bud. Just have fun. And if something goes wrong, or you just don't feel ready call or text me okay?''

Peter nodded. ''Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous.''

Tony didn't know either. The kid's anxiety levels were constantly off the wall, and it was honestly concerning. Although he was apparently newly known to freak out over nothing when it came to his kid. ''I think it's safe to blame the fact that it's your first date,'' he concluded after a moment of thinking.

''Yeah, I should get in there, Mj's waiting.'

''Yeah, here I'll get the door. Alright, love you bud. Have fun.''

''Love you too,'' Peter replied nervously before shutting the car door and heading towards the restaurant.

...

Peter:

Ok, I can do this, it's just Mj. We've been best friends for a while now, it's okay. You just gotta not do anything embarrassing for one-night Peter, he told himself as he walked through the restaurant doors. He nose instantly picked up on the familiar smell of rice and noodles.

When May was alive, she had taken him here quite often. They would always sit on the wooden chairs in the left corner. The wall beside them a rustic brown, and they were always welcomed by the bright orange overhanging lanterns that seemed to float above them while they ate.

Of course, he never thought of it when him and May ate there, but this restaurant was perfect for a romantic date.

''Hey, Peter!'' Mj called from a table, thankfully over towards the right of the restaurant. Sitting in his old spot would have brought too many memories back. ''You gonna say hi to me?''

''Hmm?'' Peter looked up from the chair he had just settled into and met Mj's eyes for the first time.

''Are you going to say hi to me. It's been like two minutes already and you haven't even looked at me.''

''Sorry, I was just thinking. Um H-hi. How are you?''

''Fine, you?''

Peter cringed silently at that question. He wanted to say fine, he wanted to _be_ fine but every little voice inside his head was telling him he was the exact opposite.

It didn't make sense. He could act totally fine when he was with Tony, or Pepper or the avengers right? Why was this so hard.

''Hey, Peter. Hello? Earth to loser.''

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered.

Mj furrowed her brow and leaned in, resting her arms on the table. ''Hey, what's going on? You're acting weirder than usual.''

This was it. He had to tell her. ''May's dead,'' he huffed, his voice cracking slightly as he faced Mj, this time with red rimmed eyes.

''Peter, I don't even know what to, I'm, I'm so sorry.''

''I'm sorry if, if you feel like I've been blowing you off, it's not because I don't like you, or don't want to talk to you, things have just been... Hard to say the least.''

''I bet. I can't even imagine...''

''You don't want too,'' he mumbled.

''I'm sorry Peter,'' she said again.

He gave her a small watery smile and picked up a menu. ''You know what you want?''

''I, Peter are you... sure you want to do this?''

No.

''Yeah. Of course. Do you know what you want?''

''I was thinking of just getting an order of the Pad Thai,'' she replied with much uncertainty.

''Cool, I'll get the same.'' He told her, and a minute later he told the male waiter, whom he noted had a comforting scent of cologne that for some reason momentarily calmed his nerves. He didn't get a chance to look up at him before he was walking away with a small slip of paper displaying their order. He did however sneak a glance at his nametag, which read _Harley_ in bold blue lettering.

Mj started talking about school, and Peter shifted his gaze back towards her. They continued to talk more about random things until the food arrived. By then the tension seemed to have mostly melted away and they were able to eat peacefully, while cracking jokes here and there.

Despite his nagging anxiety from the beginning, they managed to have some fun and catch up, as they hadn't seen each other since school ended.

All was great. Until it wasn't.

''You know, the fourth of July is coming up. I don't usually like to participate in the celebration of a country whose current president is the world's biggest asshole but, hey. Anyways, my friend Betty is having like a huge bonfire party at her house.''

Bonfire, bonfire, bon_**fire**_.

''She said I could invite anyone I want; I just have to let her know so she can get enough food. You know, to roast, in the fire.''

Fire, fire, fire.

''It was super fun last year, there was like fire everywhere.'''

That was it. That's all it took, before the previously somewhat calm Peter had completely lost it. His hands began shaking and his throat ran dry. His heart began beating faster than ever, thumping harshly against his chest, causing it too ache.

''Peter, are you okay?''

He attempted to draw in a breath, but his chest remained heavy as the air only thickened causing him to choke. ''Crap, this can't be happening,'' he whispered, stumbling to his feet.

''Peter woah, what's happening are you okay? Should I, should I call someone?''

'_'And if something goes wrong, or you just don't feel ready call or text me okay?''_

Tony! He needed to call Tony. He could do that right? Reaching his shaky hand into his back pocket, he managed to pull out his phone and set it on the table. At this point his whole body was shaking, and it was becoming harder and harder to get any air to his lungs.

Okay, maybe not.

Thankfully, Mj seemed to notice his trouble and grabbed the phone herself. ''Who do I, who do I call Peter?''

''T-tony,'' he grunted. To make matters worse, whatever was cooking in the kitchens was starting to burn. The smell of smoke-filled Peter's nose and suddenly he was back at the building. Just like in the dream, fire surrounded everything, and the smell of ash and smoke was overwhelming. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and he felt himself slam into the ground.

''Tony Stark?'' She questioned in surprise.

''Yes!'' Peter cried, leaning back against the wall as hot tears ran down his face, only vaguely aware of who was speaking.

Mj clearly wanted to question more, but it was obviously not the time. She ignored the odd looks strangers were giving them and clicked on Tony's contact.

...

Tony:

Tony practically jumped straight up into the air when the phone rang. The second he saw it was Peter he accepted and held it up to his ear anxiously.

''Mr. Stark?''

''Mj?'' He asked confused, then worried. If she was calling instead of Peter, then it certainly couldn't be good.

''Hey, um Peter wanted me to call you. I don't what happened, but I think he's having a panic attack.'' Mj explained, calmer now that she could recognize what was happening.

Tony shut his eyes and sucked in a breath of air, preparing to talk to the poor kid out of yet another one of these panic attacks. ''Okay, just stay calm, can you put him on the phone?'' Tony requested, already heading for his car. He stopped when he reached the lab, giving the suit a tempted look. He could certainly get there faster if he flew... however getting back may be an issue.

He contemplated giving Happy a call, asking him to meet him at the restaurant, but he didn't want to have to wait for Happy to get there either.

''Yeah just a sec, hey Peter, I've got Stark on the phone, can you talk to him?''

''T-tony?'' Peter's voice was small and broken.

''Hey, kiddo I need you to listen to me okay?'' Tony spoke calmly to Peter but cursed under his breath before making a last-minute decision to use the suit. He quickly left the lab, charging up the steps and entering the lounge.

''Tony I can't breathe.'' he whimpered pathetically through the phone. '' I can't breathe, I don't know what's wrong, I need, I need help.''

''I know buddy, I'm gonna help you but you have to listen okay? Just ignore everything else right now and focus on my voice. ''Can you tell me what color Mj's shirt is?''

Bruce, Wanda, and Clint were the only ones in the lounge.

''She's, she's wearing a dress. It's, blue, with um red flowers.''

''Yeah? Now how many chairs are at your table?'' Tony continued, before muting himself. He then shouted for one of them to meet him at the restaurant with a car so he could go help Peter. With that he launched himself through the window, unmuted himself and began heading straight towards the restaurant.

''Four,'' Peter answered shakily.

''Okay good, can you name three things you can physically feel?''

''The floor beneath me, my jeans, and my heart beating really fast.''

The kid was on the floor? ''We're working on that bud. Tell me two things you can see.''

''I can see, pine trees outside the window.''

''Okay, good anything else?''

''Harley.''

''What was that?''

''Uh just the waiter his name was Harley. Sorry that doesn't really count. Can you just come get me?''

''Already on my way kiddo'' Tony assured, ''can you take a deep breath for me?''

''No, I can't breathe Tony.''

Tony let out a small sympathetic laugh. ''Yes, you can bud, you're breathing right now. If something was wrong, and you really couldn't breathe you wouldn't be able to talk to me like you are.''

''But-''

''Peter just trust me on this. You're okay. Alright, I'm landing now, be right there.''

After hanging up, he quickly retracted the suit, and sped through the front doors. It didn't take long to spot Peter, as the restaurant was quite empty and the few people that were there were all surrounding the shaking kid. 'Aw kiddo,'' he murmured, before making his way over. ''Alright, let's back up please.'' He demanded, not so kindly despite adding a please at the end.

''And who are you?'' A man with a shaggy beard and a strange looking top hat asked.

''That's Tony Stark!'' Another man remarked with wide eyes.

''I said, back up please.'' He repeated.

''What's it to you anyway?'' The man quizzed. ''You know this boy?''

He had to stop himself from answering, 'he's my son, now back up you fool.'' Because it for one they had yet to go public on him taking the kid in, and two he doubted the kid would like being called that anyway. ''I'm ironman, I protect people and this kid is clearly in distress and I can't help him until you all move. So, I'm going to say this say this one more time. Please back up before _I_ back you up through this wall,'' he spat.

The man rolled his eyes but finally walked off, as well as the others. Not before Mj could promptly flip them off though.

''Hey, kiddo. How we doing?'' Tony asked, taking a seat next to Peter who was still on the floor.

Peter just looked up and shrugged. His face was covered in tears though.

''Thank you,'' Tony said, accepting the wad of napkins Mj handed him. ''You wanna get out of here? We can talk about it later,'' he spoke softer this time, as to not be overheard by the group of strangers who were attempting to discreetly listen in.

''What about Mj?''

Of course, it was just like Peter to worry about someone else at a time like this.

''You need a ride home?''

''As much as I would love to ride in one of your flashy cars that probably cost excessive amounts of money, that could go to something more important like say charity, I'm good. I'll take the bus back.'' She said, before giving Peter a small smile and walking out, not forgetting to flip everyone off one more time.

''I like her,'' Tony announced. ''Alright,'' he said, carefully wiping Peter's wet cheeks with a napkin. ''Let's get you out of here.''

...

Peter:

The second they were outside he felt instantly better. The air was much cooler and he was able to take a few deep breaths without any trouble.

He half expected Happy to be waiting in the car, but instead was shocked to find Bruce, Wanda, Clint and Nat all sitting in the car looking more than a bit anxious.

Peter climbed into the back seat without speaking a word, which only seemed to make them more worried. It was dark and Peter instantly felt lonely in the back of the car. But that didn't last long, as within seconds Tony was sitting next to him, wrapping his arms around his still shaky body. Peter sniffed and let himself sink into Tony's hold.

''You're okay,'' Tony whispered, letting go of Peter to move into a more comfortable position as the car started moving. ''Take your shoes off.''

Peter starred him in confusion but took his shoes off anyway.

''There you go, come here,'' Tony beckoned.

Finally getting it, Peter folded his legs up, so he was sitting on his knees and leaned into the man. He felt so much better just being held like this. But despite feeling better, he couldn't help it when the tears started rolling again.

Tony just continued to whisper soft reassuring words into his ear and rub his back gently. They sat like that for a while, Tony's arms wrapped securely around Peter and his chin resting lightly on his head.

The silence was eventually broken when Clint cleared his throat and asked if they wanted to stop anywhere before heading home. Tony replied saying that they should just head home. Clint however pressed on this time asking, ''The kid okay?''

Everyone was clearly concerned for him, and Tony was glad they cared so much. He really while Peter felt slightly guilty for worrying them, he had to admit it felt good. It felt good to have people care about him.

''He'll be okay.''

Hey! Thanks for reading this mess! Haha, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Peter:

The ride home had been mostly quiet, aside from a few comments here and there and Peter continuously sniffing. By the time they had arrived back at the compound it was dark outside, and Peter had nearly fallen asleep.

At some point during the ride, a window had been rolled down and was now letting in a soft breeze that flowed gently across Peter's face, relaxing him even more. Between Tony running a comforting hand through his hair and the wind pleasantly caressing his cheeks, it had become harder and harder to keep his heavy eyes open.

However, he could tell Tony wanted to talk when they got out and he needed to be awake for that.

And sure enough, as the car stopped, and they all filed out and into the elevator, Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder and pulled him away from the others. But not before Clint and the others could give reassuring smiles, worry still quite visible.

Peter realized that they probably had no idea what happened. He was honestly grateful for that. It was bad enough that Mj had witnessed it.

He cringed at the thought of having to see her again. It would be so incredibly embarrassing. She probably thought he was a complete freak! He had totally flipped out, there was no coming back from this. He ruined their date. All hopes of turning the friendship they had into something more were gone.

Everything was ruined.

Peter's heart sank as he thought more and more about this. He wished so badly that he stayed home, that he never lied to Tony, so he didn't have to ask Mj out. He clearly wasn't ready for that and now he had completely embarrassed himself.

Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall. Mj already thought he was a big baby and it was only a matter of time before Tony did too. That is, if he didn't already.

Everyone else had exited the elevator, all heading for their respective rooms, but Tony kept Peter back.

''Hang on. I wanna talk to you.''

Peter just nodded and watched as Tony pressed a button on the wall, the elevator immediately lifting.

Their floor was just one above this one.

_Their floor._ Since when had it become _their floor_? He had been living there for a little over a month, but it always felt like he was only _staying there_. When did that change?

His thoughts were put on pause as the elevator dinged and came to a sudden stop. They stepped out, heading straight for the lounge. That seemed like the right place to talk right?

Peter sat down on the couch, folding his hands together and biting his bottom lip nervously.

Tony took a seat next to him. ''What happened Peter?''

''What do you mean?'' Wasn't it obvious? He flipped out, ruined the date and embarrassed himself forever.

''The first time you, freaked out like this, was after a dream. The second time was well, with good reason, Peter there's always been some sort of trigger. Did something happen at the restaurant?''

Yes. ''No.''

Tony looked at him with a mix of concern and skepticism. ''No? You just freaked out?''

Peter swallowed heavily, willing the tears to stay back. He hated the way Tony said, ''freaked out.'' It made him sound like even more of a baby.

''Kid, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. And, I,'' Tony paused, running a hand over his tired face. ''I really want to help you. Can you just tell me what happened?''

Peter sighed, careful to maintain a steady voice while answering, '' She invited me to a party. For the fourth of July. Which is fine, it was fine, until she mentioned a bonfire.''

Tony gave him a knowing look, immediately understanding. ''Aw Peter-''

''It's stupid!'' He interrupted. ''She didn't say, or, or do anything wrong. It's just the word fire, it just kept repeating over and over in my head. And then there was smoke in the kitchens and, and ugh!'' He grunted in frustration as the tears he had been fighting so hard to keep down were now making their way down his face.

''Hey, it's not stupid.''

''Yes, it is! I'm almost sixteen, and here I am crying on the couch because I had some psychotic episode in the middle of a restaurant and ruined my date. Mj probably thinks I'm some sort of freak, and maybe she's right. I mean you said it yourself, I've been freaking out all Summer.''

''That is not what I said Pete,''

''No it's exactly what you said.''

''Okay, maybe but you know what I meant.''

''I do? Because when you say it like that, it sounds like I'm some sort of toddler throwing a fit over nothing.''

''Well, maybe I could've worded that better,'' Tony replied after thinking for a minute. ''It's called a panic attack. And you know why you get them? Because you've been through crap that no kid, heck no adult should even have to go through. Ever. A lot of people, they wouldn't be able to handle this at all.''

Peter gulped, knowing exactly what that meant.

''I know it sucks, and I hate it too kid. But, we're gonna figure it out together okay? If that means getting you someone to talk too then, we can do that too.''

''Someone to talk too. Like, like a therapist? You think I need therapy?''

''It's just an option. You can always talk to me though.''

Peter definitely didn't like the idea of spilling his guts out to some random stranger. '' I don't want a therapist. I just, I want to talk to you.''

It was true... he did want to talk to Tony. So why couldn't he? Well, more like why _wouldn't_ he. Tony was always there to listen, always there to help. He knew that.

He swallowed again, his voice low when he spoke, ''When my parents died, I was sad of course. But I was younger, and less understanding of what had happened. When Ben died... it was different. I had already lost a dad, and Ben was the closest thing I had to one. Course, I never really thought of him as a dad, because... well he was my uncle.''

Peter blushed when he realized he had been rambling again. ''So that was hard. But I got through it, with May. She was always there Tony, even when my parents were around. She took such good care of me, and I just wanted to protect her. I thought I _could _protect her. But she's gone now and I feel, I feel,''

Tony leaned in, knowing he was so close to getting this out of Peter. ''You feel what Peter?''

''I feel I don't know. Responsible? For everything.''

''Peter, please believe me, this wasn't your fault! Did you pull that trigger? Nope, didn't think so. Did you set that building on fire? Nope. You know whose fault it is? Who you should really be blaming? The idiot who actually did all that. Who by the way, is behind bars right now.''

That was good right? At least he couldn't hurt more people.

''You know, plenty of the avengers have panic attacks.''

''Really?'' Peter tried picturing Steve hyperventilating on the ground with tears streaming down his face. It wasn't easy.

''Yeah, anxiety is kinda part of the whole superhero thing. We've all been through some sort of trauma.''

''The trauma thing makes sense. But you all seem to handle it just fine.''

Tony huffed a laugh. ''You'd be surprised.''

Peter still continued to look at him in disbelief, so Tony stood and walked back to the elevator. ''Come, I'll show you something.''

Peter followed, confused, but didn't ask. He watched as Tony pressed a button on the wall, allowing the elevator to drop, slowly sinking to a lower floor.

He wondered why Tony hadn't just said the floor out loud and had Friday navigate as usual. Perhaps to keep it mysterious or whatever.

After a moment the doors slid open, revealing a whole new floor Peter had never seen.

There was a lounge, much like the one on their floor, but this one seemed fancier. The furniture was placed so perfectly, creating an image quite comparable to one you might find in a magazine.

It was then that Peter was reminded who Tony, the man who he'd been living with all Summer, really was.

He'd grown so comfortable around him lately, or at least more so than he used to be. It felt weird now, to think that this was Tony Stark. The Tony Stark, literal genius, literal Ironman! He was a freaking superhero for gosh sakes.

''W-where are we?'' Peter asked finally, as Tony led him across the lounge room and into a long hallway.

''This, is the Avengers floor. Everything except for rooms are here. Gym, pool room, extra training rooms, theater, kitchens, you name it.''

Peter looked at everything Tony pointed to in awe. ''If there's all these things down here, how come they're always up on your floor?'' He asked, confused. Since the day he arrived, everyone had always been hanging out up there together.

Tony shrugged and looked down at his shoes, still walking. ''Not entirely sure about that one. But, it's not like I can just kick them out.''

Well both Peter and Tony knew that wasn't true. Tony had all the resources he needed to kick any of them out of there if he wanted. If he _wanted_.

Their walking finally came to a stop as they reached a tall black door. Peter noted that while the other hallways were full of doors, each leading to different rooms, this hallway consisted of only two.

The rooms must be really big, Peter thought.

His theory was confirmed, as Tony pushed the door open, and allowed Peter to step in.

The room was huge. Bigger than any he had seen in the compound. It was full too. The walls were covered in shelves, storage bins littered every corner.

But why would Tony bring him here?

''Each of us here has our own troubles and different ways of dealing with them. You want proof that you're not the only one? Look around.''

Peter peaked curiously at the shelves. He noticed one was full of yoga mats and... meditation tapes? Who could those belong too?

''Bruce,'' Tony said, and Peter wondered for a minute if he had read his mind. Tony cleared his throat and explained, ''He comes down here and does this every day.

Peter couldn't imagine sitting still long enough to finish one of those tapes. As he walked, he noticed more and more interesting things on the shelves, Tony made sure to explain just about all of them.

''Ballet shoes. Those are Nat's. Dancing always calms her down.''

Peter nodded and moved on. Tony continued explaining various objects such as calming oils conducted by Bruce, white noise machines and a stuffed bear that Tony claimed nobody actually used.

''But you can have it!''

Peter smiled. ''I'm too old for stuffies.''

''Clearly not, if you're still calling them stuffies.'' Tony argued playfully.

Shaking his head, Peter continued looking through the shelves. His eyes stopped on a stack of what looked to be sheets. He took a step closer and read a label on the top of the pile.

_Waterproof mattress cover_.

Why did they need these? He wondered to himself. However, he decided not to ask Tony about that one.

''Wh-what's in that room?'' He asked, pointed through the open door to the room across the hall. The only other one in sight.

''Come here, I'll show you,'' Tony answered with a small smile. Peter thought he saw a flash of excitement in his eyes as they made their way to the other door.

This room was just as big, but had more space, as it was much less full.

A large piano was placed directly in the middle of the room. The walls were even made of a soundproof material.

Tony walked straight up to the piano and sat on the bench.

''Do you play?'' Peter asked, curiously. It was kind of hard to imagine someone like Tony Stark settling down and playing an instrument.

''Just a bit. Come sit.''

''Okay.''

''Alright, what's your favorite song?''

''Oh um. Well, it's not really a piano type of song.''

''Oh, I bet it is. Or close enough anyway. I know you kid,'' Tony grinned.

''Okay, but you can't laugh.''

''No promises.''

''Hey!''

''Alright, alright, just tell me.''

''Can I Be Him, by James Arthur,'' he mumbled.

''Yeah, never heard it kid.''

''Really? I mean, kinda not surprised but. Can I play it? I have it on my phone.''

''Yeah go ahead. I'll try to figure out how to play it for you.''

''Okay!''

...

Tony:

He sat there, hands resting just above the keys, ready to figure this song out. He listened carefully as the music started.

_You walked into the room and now my hearts been stolen._

Okay, easy enough so far right?

_You took me back in time to when I was unbroken. Now you're all I want, and I knew it from the very first moment. _

His hands played through the song easily keeping up, but his brain was focused only on the lyrics. The first line had him remembering the first time he met Peter. He had been sitting on the couch with May when Peter came sliding in, in his socks. Tony failed to not smile instantly at the sight of the curly haired teen vigilante.

And the second line. It was obvious to pretty much everyone that Peter had changed Tony in more ways than one. He was healthier, now that he had a kid to role model for. No matter how stressed he had been, working with Peter in the lab, even before May's death always made him happy.

He thought back to what Clint had heard him say the other day. Hearing this song, only made it clearer. He wanted to officially adopt Peter, he wanted to make Peter his official son, and he wanted to be Peter's official dad.

Soon enough, the song was over, and with the lyrics now drilled into his head, he began to play it. He wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to do it, but he started singing the lyrics, softer at first, but progressively grew louder.

Peter looked up at him with his doe eyes, lips turning up into a sweet smile. He laughed when Tony notably left out the parts about kissing. His face turned to confusion when he realized that Tony was changing the lyrics, to make them about them...

Tony had somehow managed to turn a romance song, into a father son song. His eyes went wide, when the kid sat up and sang the next lyrics. ''Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories?''

The kid's voice had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. He loved it. Tony played the music up until the last few verses, where Peter sang the line once again.

''Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories?''

He wanted so badly to shout out, YES! At this point he wanted more than anything in the world to be this kid's father. Instead he threw his arms around the kid, hugging him tightly. ''I love you more than you can even imagine kiddo.''

''Tony? Can I tell you something?''

''You can tell me anything,'' he answered honestly.

Peter drew in a breath before replying, ''Mj never asked me out.''

Tony released his arms and sat back. ''What?''

''That phone call I got? It wasn't Mj.''

Oh. So, he finally decided to tell the truth.

''I, I didn't want to lie to you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't, I, I felt like I didn't deserve your help. And I knew if I told you, you would help me. You always do.''

''Who called you,'' Tony demanded, getting worried now.

''Um, it was Queens Hospital.''

What? Why would they be calling him? ''What did they say?''

''Um, they told me that I, I need to come up with a plan. For May's body,'' he practically whispered those last two words. But Tony caught them. And he was instantly infuriated.

''What the hell were they thinking? What kind of asshole would call a kid to deal with that?''

''Tony it's fine-''

''No, it's not fine! It's not fine at all, and anyone in their right mind would know that. No offense to you. But I'm serious, I'm your uh ... guardian they call me, not you. No wonder your anxiety's been off the roof! Come on, why don't you go up to bed, or just hang out with Pepper or someone, I'm gonna give them a call.'' And may or may not use some R rated language...

''D-do I have too?''

It took Tony a minute to realize, the kid wanted to stay with _him_.

Aw...

Maybe the phone call could wait till he was asleep?

''No? I mean I guess not. If you don't want too. Is there something you want to do?'' Tony asked, looking the kid over. He looked pretty tired. Probably wasn't going to last long at whatever he chose to do.

''I don't know,'' he replied honestly, before yawning.

Tony smiled fondly, his rage disappearing for a moment. ''I think you should go to bed bud.''

''Nooo,'' he protested lamely.

''What if, I come sit with you for a little bit? We can talk more if that's what you're wanting to do.''

''Really?''

''Sure! Let's go.''

…...

Peter:

''They gave me two options,'' Peter explained, once he had changed into a more comfortable outfit and gotten into bed. Tony sat next to him, listening. ''They said I could do either cremation or a normal burial. They also said I have only until the end of the week to decide.''

''Yeah, I'm going to have a serious talk with whoever that was. Do you have any idea on what you want to do though? No pressure of course, just wondering.''

''I think, I want to do cremation. It's probably best since I waited so long anyway. And I think, it'll just be easier for me. I mean I already had to see her once. Is that selfish?''

''Not at all kiddo. If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do.''

Peter nodded, sinking back into the pillows.

''Is there anything else you want to talk about?''

Peter thought for a minute, running over every horrible event that happened since the phone call in his head. He remembered the date, and how the two had managed to have fun, before the whole panic attack.

''What about Mj?''

''What do you mean?''

Scrunching his face slightly, he tried to figure out how to word this. What would happen to them? He had definitely ruined the date, there was no question about that. But Peter knew Mj, and deep down he knew that she wouldn't think he was a baby. ''I guess, there won't be a second date,'' he chuckled.

''Hey, don't say that.''

There was a quick vibration on the nightstand and Peter knew before picking up the phone. It was Mj.

**Hey Peter. I don't really know what happened tonight, but I just hope you're okay. Text me when you can? Just so I know?**

His fingers hovered over the small keys. Should he explain what happened? Did he want to? In the end he ended up just texting her a quick, ''_I'm fine, sorry about that_.''

She replied instantly.

**Just like you to apologize for having a panic attack**.

_I did kinda ruin the dat_e...

**No, you didn't! We had plenty of fun before all that**.

''That her?''

Peter looked up from the device to face Tony again. ''Oh, yes sorry,'' he answered, feeling a bit guilty. Tony had offered to be there with him, and he just stopped mid conversation to text someone.

''You're fine. What's she saying?''

''Uh just,''

**But I was thinking and forgive me if I'm deciding too fast. I just think that since you seem to have a lot going on right now, a girlfriend like me isn't really something you need to add to your plate. And don't worry, it's not you. I kind of feel like I'm just not ready for something like this either**.

''She just wants to be friends.''

Tony looked at him, eyes full of sympathy. ''I'm sorry. You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. She's probably right anyway,'' he sighed, as Tony wrapped an arm around him, letting Peter lean into his side. ''I'm really tired.''

''You wanna go to sleep now?''

''Yeah, thanks for staying with me.''

''No problem bud.''

''Oh, and Tony?''

''Yeah?''

''Try not to be_ too_ mean to the hospital people.''

''No promises there kid,'' he smirked, before flipping the switch on the bedside lamp.

'''Love you,'' Peter murmured somehow already half asleep.

''Love you too Pete.''

...

(a PG version of Tony's call with the hospital worker)

Tony:

It was probably a good thing he stayed with Peter, for whomever called him's sakes. When Peter first told him of the phone call, he'd been infuriated. He still was, but at least a little cooled down. He at first headed for his bedroom but thought better of it and instead took the elevator to a different floor, where Peter wouldn't be able to hear him.

That floor ended up being the one where everyone else was hanging out. A glance at his phone told him it was only a little past midnight. It was normal for at least one or two of the avengers to stay up the whole night, so he wasn't surprised to see them all up.

''Tony! How's Peter doing?'' Rhode's asked, shooting up from his seat by the large glass window.

''Yeah, what exactly happened?'' Clint asked, looking even more concerned.

Tony walked over, taking Rhodey's seat and looking straight at Clint. He loved how much he cared for the kid. How much they all cared for the kid.

With a final sigh, he explained everything, from the panic attack at the restaurant, to the phone call from the hospital. Everyone, including Wanda, and even Pepper were enraged at the fact that they thought it was okay to call Peter regarding his aunt's funeral, when Tony had literally signed the papers, giving them actual proof that this was his job now.

''О, как бы мне хотелось отдать эту суку в голову,'' Nat spat.

''What language is she even speaking?''

''Russian,'' Clint answered. ''You don't wanna know what she said.''

''You speak Russian too now?'' Tony asked.

''No. Just picked up a few things after being around this freak for so long,'' he grinned, elbowing Nat playfully.

''Interesting... well I do need to call them back real quick so...''

''Oh, no way. I'm staying for this.'' Rhodey argued.

Tony rolled his eyes when nobody else moved. ''Whatever, just be quiet.''

''Hello, you've just called Queens Hospital, how may I help you?''

He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes again. He knew who he was calling, they didn't need to address themselves. ''Yeah, this is Tony Stark calling. I've just been informed that someone called a kid named Peter Parker this week, regarding the death of his aunt, May Parker? I would like to speak to whoever that was please.''

''Oh! Um just a moment sir.''

''Yep,'' Tony replied, trying his hardest to keep his anger down. He folded his hands together, twisting each finger into its mirrored one on the other hand.

There was shuffling on the other end, then talking. Whoever it was must've had their hand over the speaker, as the voices sounded as if they were underwater.

Finally, the phone was picked up, and a new voice came through. ''Mr. Stark,'' she addressed.

''That's my name. Which you should know at this point, if not from my fame, then from the papers you possess with my name signed, clearly at the bottom, showing that I am in fact Peter's guardian, and I am in fact in responsible for him and anything you feel important enough to call for, should be said to me not him.''

''Sir, I understand that you're a very busy man-''

''Indeed I am. But I signed the papers, didn't I? The kid is mine, and I will never, ever be too busy for him. So, you can either do your job right, and call the listed guardian like you're supposed to, or I'll make some phone calls of my own, and by tomorrow morning, you won't _have_ a job to do wrong,'' he spat, his voice full of venom. He didn't want to hear it. _Yes_, he was a busy man, but did they really think he would be okay with them calling his kid instead of him? Especially under these circumstances.

''Y-yes, I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again.'' The girl was stuttering like crazy and Tony almost felt bad for sounding so harsh. _Almost_.

''Good and now that I've got you here, I do actually need to discuss the plans. We've decided on cremation, but a funeral date is to be talked about. Can you have everything ready for say this weekend?''

''Y-yes sir. We can do that.''

''Great,'' he added, before hanging up. ''What?'' He asked, as Pepper locked eyes with him, her mouth slightly twisted.

''You could've been a bit nicer to her, Tony.''

''Nope. I held back as much as I could, Pep. Peter came to me, _crying_ after that call. Anyone who makes my kid cry like that, isn't going to get any respect from me.''

''It was pretty awful of them to do that,'' she agreed. ''You should get some rest. I've held off on giving you much work since you've been busy with Peter. But I really need you to go to the eleven to one meeting tomorrow.''

''I'm pretty sure you've held them off for long enough now, if you just hold off a little longer, they'll all forget.''

''And the five to nine tomorrow night.''

''Four hours? That's ridiculous. Are you sure it's mandatory?''

''Perhaps if they knew the reason you were really putting them off, they'd be more merciful.''

He had honestly forgotten that he had yet to go public about this whole thing. He wondered what the media what would have to say about Tony Stark signing guardianship to a teenage boy. They would want to know his ties to him of course, which as far as Tony knew, he didn't have any. He would've never even met the kid, if weren't for those YouTube videos. But if he told them that, he would be exposing Spiderman's identity to the whole world, which neither Peter nor him were ready for.

Guess that wasn't an option. Standing to his feet, he let out a dramatic yawn. ''Meetings it is.''

''Really? Just like that?''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed, and I kind of wouldn't mind you joining.''

Pepper rolled her eyes but stood to follow.

''And the rest of you, off to bed,'' he demanded, waving a hand at the rest of the group, who were all still lingering around.

''Um, excuse me? That may work on Peter, but I don't remember you signing any guardianship over me,'' Rhodey protested.

''He's right. We should get some sleep,'' Steve agreed. He had been mostly silent the whole night, with Bucky's head resting casually on his shoulder.

''I guess I'll head home. Just wanted to make sure Spidey's alright,'' Clint grunted before hoisting himself into a vent.

''You do realize there's an elevator, right?'' Tony remarked, but Clint was already long gone.

There were a few sighs and yawns and sarcastic comments, (Rhodey) but after a few minutes everyone had begun heading to their rooms. Steve holding onto to Bucky's hand the whole way.

''You're such a Dad,'' Pepper laughed, giving Tony A Look. ''You literally just sent the Avengers to bed. And they listened.''

''Technically they listened to Cap. Everyone does.''

''By the way, him and Bucky? What's going on there?'' She asked, as they made their way into the elevator.

''What do you mean?''

''Are they like, a thing now or what?''

Tony shrugged. ''I think they have been for a while, just afraid to act out on it. Fear of judgement I suppose. You have to remember; things were different in their time.''

''Right. Well I fully support it, love is love and all that. So long as you aren't hitting it up with some rando who's like fifty years older than you.''

''Yeah, they're good for each other too. Both been through the same sort of thing.''

Of course, Tony was fine with it. Heck, he was more than fine, he was happy for them. He could only imagine what his father would've thought. He made it quite clear, with Tony at a young age that he was too grow up quickly and marry a beautiful woman.

Tony decided right then and there, to never push anything like that on Peter. He would support him no matter what.

...

''What are you thinking about?'' Pepper asked, as she crawled into bed.

''Peter,'' he admitted.

''Ah. I should've known. Not like anything else is on your mind these days,'' she grinned. But Tony couldn't help but feel bad. Did she mean that in a bad way? Did he really think of Peter that much?

Well that one was easy to answer. But, in his defense that was kind of his job now. The kid needed him a lot, and he had to be there for him. It was hard not to worry, when things were always happening.

''I'm sorry. He's just got a lot going on right now. I don't mean to neglect you at all Pep. Look, I don't know for sure, it's hard to tell with things like this, but I'm hoping we can have the funeral for May this weekend. Then things will calm down after that.''

''Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. You take all the time you need with him; I completely understand. I just meant; you really care for him.''

Tony let out a sigh of relief. ''Yeah, I do, and I always will. No matter what he does, or who he comes home with.''

''What?'' Pepper laughed, sitting up and looking straight down at him. Her long red hair hanging down in front of her shoulders.

''Nothing,'' he replied, smiling back at her. He swore, there wasn't another woman on earth as beautiful as her. Even in the dark, with only the lamp for light, he could see the blue in her eyes. The lamps soft orange glow, resting over her face, showing off each freckle.

''Have I ever told how gorgeous you are?''

''I think you've mentioned it,'' she replied as he sat up and leaned in for a kiss. She returned it but pulled away after a few seconds. ''Don't think you're getting any more than that. You have work to do tomorrow, and nobody likes a cranky Stark.''

**Annnnd that's it! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of it! I know this chapter was a lot longer than usual (5,222 words to be exact) I was originally going to break it up into two chapters, but then I just decided not too, for no reason at all. **

**Stay safe and healthy out there guys! **


	21. PM

I'm bored, stressed and lonely. PM me or comment with things u want to happen in this story, or just prompts in general. If I can't fit it into the story, then I'll make it a oneshot.

Sickfics are my FAV, so those prompts are pretty likely to be filled sooner.

Staying home is still very important, we mustn't rush things! Feel free to PM anytime, I'll answer quick!

Love yall! Stay safe and healthy!


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back friends! Had a LOT of work to do before summer, but it's calming down, as I only have a few days left. This chapter isn't as long as I wished it to be, I'm working on giving you guys more in each chapter, but lets face it, it's been a while. **

**Now, one of my favorite authors, (LGBIGreyhound13 go read their stories they are AMAZING) gave me the idea, to reply to reviews in the AN's. So, if I don't get to you through PM, I will definitely answer you here, starting soon!**

**And for the guest who reviewed the other day, saying they like sickfics, I would definitely be using your prompts THANK YOU! They will be posted asap in my oneshot series, Here for You :)**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Peter:

Peter awoke to the sound of pouring rain, splashing against the tower roof and pooling into deep puddles on the ground. Even with his enhanced senses, it was still somewhat peaceful. Until his senses started buzzing and lighting flashed, causing him to wince and throw the covers over his face. The blankets were warm, having been slept on all night, so that was at least a little comforting.

He hated thunderstorms with just about every fiber of his being. The rain he could handle, but the booming echoes of loud thunder left his shaking every time. And the lighting sent his senses haywire. One downside to being Spiderman. It was easier when he had May. He didn't even have to say a word, the second there was any sign, a small rumble of thunder or just really heavy rain, she would turn the tv to a low volume and let him curl up beside her on the couch, as she stroked his hair gingerly.

He sighed, knowing that was no longer an option, and never would be again, then proceeded to hide under his covers until Tony walked in. Peter noted that he hadn't knocked, though he wasn't entirely sure the door was ever shut in the first place. Oh well. It was just Tony. That thought felt so weird.

''Hey kiddo, you awake yet?'' Tony whispered, after coming closer.

''No,'' Peter mumbled in response. Another bolt of lightning struck, sending searing waves of pain to his head. He winced again, griping the blankets tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He was already wishing he never woke up.

''You alright under there?'' Tony's voice was soft, as he spoke in a hushed voice, like he always did in the morning. Peter's ears followed each movement the man made, up until he was kneeling on the floor beside the bed and gently tugging the blankets off his face.

Peter grimaced once the covers were off. The room wasn't bright, as the sun was currently hiding behind thick stormy gray clouds. But it was cold. He sat up slowly, pulling his knees to his chest and meeting Tony's gaze. ''What time is it?''

''Nearly nine,'' Tony answered, with a quick glance at the no doubt, very expensive watch on his wrist. ''I wanted you to sleep in a bit before I talked to you.'' Tony stood to his feet and reached for the desk chair, pulling it over and flipping it around before sitting, resting his arms over the back.

He wanted to talk? They seemed to be doing a lot of this whole talking thing lately. Not that he minded. It was nice to be able to talk to someone sometimes. Tony just seemed to understand him in a way that May or anyone else never could.

''Yeah, look I have some meetings I need to attend today; I can't miss these. Pepper's orders, and you know how she is.''

''Y-you're leaving?'' He tried so hard to hide the disappointment in his voice, but Tony seemed to notice anyway.

''I'm obligated for the eleven to one and there's a five to nine, I kinda really need to be at too. Everyone else will be here though, you can go hangout with Clint. You seem to like him a lot.''

Peter looked up, trying to decide if Tony was being genuine, or a little salty. ''Yeah? Or, maybe I'll just- unghh, hangout with Cap.'' His senses buzzed, all over, covering his arms in goosebumps, as he shivered. He knew it was coming, but he jumped anyway, when a quick flash of lightening light up the room, followed loud booming thunder that seemed to shake the whole sky. He threw his hands over his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut until it passed.

''Woah, woah, woah, hey,'' Tony shot up from his chair and moved to sit beside Peter.

''Sorry, I'm fine. It's just really annoying,'' he muttered, starting to calm down a bit again. Gosh, he really hated thunderstorms. He sniffed once before scooting closer to Tony, crossing his arms over his chest for both comfort and warmth.

''Annoying?'' Tony huffed, his eyebrows creasing in concern. ''Kid, you're like, in actual pain.''

''Only a little,'' he lied. It was definitely more than a little. Especially the lightening. Each strike seemed to send its own special wave of electricity _through his body_. Not fun. ''It's just the storm. It kind of messes with my senses. The loudness, the lightning flashes, those really mess with my head.''

''Your head? Is it the noise, or the brightness or both that mess with your head.''

''Well both. That and me and flashing lights don't really mix well.''

Tony nodded calmly. ''I can see that. I bet I can help you, if you just describe really well what it does to you. I've got the noise and brightness down; I can make you something for that. There anything else I should know about?''

Peter bit his lower lip and fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt as he thought. He wasn't sure how exactly to describe the feeling it left him with. It was almost as if, there was a kind of buzzing sensation in his head. It didn't hurt so much as just feel... wrong. He opened his mouth to say that, but it was like time just skipped and suddenly Tony had one hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin, gently pulling his face towards his own.

''W-what?'' He stuttered, not missing the deeper look of concern on Tony's face.

''You alright there? You kinda spaced out on me for a minute.''

''Uh huh. Sorry, that was weird.'' Peter rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and leaned forward into Tony, who smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Peter sat there for a minute, his forehead resting gently on Tony's chest. The arc reactor glowed softly in the gloomy dark bedroom. He stared at it for a minute, before closing his eyes.

''You okay?''

''Mhmm,'' Peter replied, without moving.

''You wanna go eat something before I have to leave?''

''Mmm.''

''I'm gonna need a little more than mmm, kiddo,'' Tony chuckled, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and drawing him back a bit, so he could look at him. ''

Peter groaned in protest. He knew he was being needy, but he didn't care. ''You don't have to leave, yet do you?''

''I have time to make you something to eat if you hurry and get down there. The storm will be harder to hear from there.''

Peter doubted that. His enhanced hearing would be more than capable of hearing thunder this loud from any point in the compound. ''Can we stay here?'' Peter begged, twisting his hands together in his lap.

''You know I want to kid. But I've got work to do and you need to eat. I don't ever wanna see you passed out like last time again.'' Then after seeing Peter's very powerful puppy dog eyes, he added, ''Come out for breakfast, we can hangout for a little before I have to go. If the storms still bothering you by the time my first meeting ends, I'll come get you and you can go to the five to nine with me.''

''You'd let me go with you?''

''Why not? It's an SI meeting, so you could learn some things there. Plus, I'd like the company.''

''But, won't people think it's weird that you're bringing a random teenager with you?''

''Nah. I've thought about bringing you in before. Just never got around to it I suppose. We'll tell them that you're my personal intern and it's important to me that you're there to listen.''

Peter thought for a minute, letting it sink in, that Tony Stark had actually wanted to bring him to one of his meetings.

''In the meantime, will you please let me make you something to eat?''

''Can Cap make it?''

''Okay, I ignored that first little comment because you were quite visibly suffering. But-'' before Tony could threaten or make some sarcastic comment, the storm picked up. Wind blew harshly, soon followed by thunder, then of course as always, lightening.

Peter managed a small smirk in Tony's direction before pressing his hands against his ears.

''Alright, you win. But I'm still making you breakfast. Oh, and you're not allowed to speak to Steve today,'' Tony half joked, before asking Friday to dim to lights and standing to his feet.

''But what if he talks to me,'' Peter questioned, following Tony closely as they made their way to the kitchen.

''Give him the cold shoulder. Not a word from you to him for the rest of the day.''

''You're not actually serious, are you?''

Tony starred at him for a moment and for a second, Peter thought he was really mad. But then he broke into a grin and said, ''Nah, he's good to you, isn't he? Lot nicer than I am, that's for sure.''

''Stop it, you know I love you the most.'' Peter honestly expected some sort of cocky response, but instead Tony just smiled at him.

Everyone but Wanda and Bruce were already in the kitchen. Steve and Bucky were laughing and attempting to flip pancakes. One landed right on Steve's face and Bucky moved quickly, pouring a neat puddle of syrup on top, then spraying whipped cream all over it.

They all watched in amusement as Steve stood there, syrup and whipped cream slowly oozing down his face. Peter wasn't sure what exactly he expected to happen next, but it certainly wasn't Steve calmly licking a bit of cream off his lip and shrugging. Everyone, including Bucky was focused on his face, so no one saw him reach behind him.

The next thing they know, Steve's holding a fresh can of whipped cream. There was no time to react before he was spraying Bucky's face, eyes and all. After that. It was war.

Bucky blindly sprayed his own can, some accidently landing on Clint, who was standing close by. Clint was quick to reach for his own, tossing one to Peter and shouting ''Save yourself kid,'' as he ran out of the room.

''Where the hell is he going?'' Tony asked, seconds before the archer popped out of a ceiling vent and decorated the top of his head in the cold white cream.

Soon everyone had their own can, and no one was safe.

Rhodey went straight for Tony, leaving a thick pile of whipped cream on his face. Peter burst into laughter at the sight of Tony Stark, covered in the creamy topping. But his laughter was put to a stop almost instantly as he too was shot in the face.

So much for Spidey senses.

He was caught by surprise and ended up breathing in, sucking in the whipped cream through his nose and choking.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, clearly concerned at the sounds the youngest was making.

But Peter, was fine. Okay, so his nose was burning a bit, but really he was fine. And to prove it, he raised his can and proceeded to spray it all over Cap's face, much to Tony's amusement.

From there on, everything went haywire all over again. Peter eventually had to duck under behind the kitchen counter for a quick breather when lightning struck again, along with more rumbling thunder.

He sucked in a deep breath, leaning back and resting his head against the counter wall. Closing his eyes, he sat there, breathing in and out slowly, trying to reassure his senses that he wasn't in any real danger.

''Hey buddy, that's really bothering you isn't it?''

Peter instantly recognized the voice as his father's. Wait? Father's? That wasn't right was it?

Yet it was. The second he heard the voice, there was an instant connection in his brain that just said... Dad.

Opening his eyes Peter looked up to the man, kneeling before him, head tilted and expression soft, though his eyebrows were creased into a familiar concerned way. Peter hated that he always made him worry. He didn't mean to be so... broken.

''Hey, it's okay,'' Tony comforted, coming closer and pressing his cold hands to the sides of Peter's forehead. Peter leaned in immediately to his cool touch, allowing it the calm his aching head for just a moment.

The shouts and laughter of the team members started to die out as a pair of light footsteps walked across the room. They stopped right in front of him, only this time he opened his eyes to find a young girl with a head full of flaming red hair crouched down in front of him.

Wanda?

''What's wrong with him.''

''His senses are just bothering him, he'll be okay,'' Tony explained.

Peter tensed as Wanda came closer, her eyes glowing a little, along with her hands.

''Woah, hey, let's maybe not?'' Tony interjected, not even thinking as he knocked her hands away.

''Relax tin man. I am not here to hurt your son. I can help, but I will have to touch him.''

Tony looked torn. He glanced at Peter, then Wanda, then back to his kid.

Peter watched as Tony fought whatever battle he was having in his head before finally moving aside, allowing the witch to do her work.

She moved in right away, placing her hands to the sides of Peter's head, just like Tony had. But her hands were even colder. He leaned in, senses instantly calming. In fact, all of him calmed. His mind went blank, as he starred ahead, fully relaxed and no longer in pain.

Tony:

Tony watched as his previously tensed up kid, melted into a relaxed state, pained expression dissolving from his face completely.

He felt stupid for not trusting Wanda. She had proven to be trustworthy at this point, obviously or she wouldn't be there with them. He couldn't help it though. He got a little paranoid about things when it came to Peter. His kid.

''What did you do?'' He asked after a minute.

''Took over his mind,'' she stated seriously. Tony starred at her. ''I'm kidding,'' she smirked. ''Well kind of. I did access his mind, and I've completely cleared it. Don't worry, it's all temporary. Everything will come back when I take my hands away. His senses however, will remain down until I lose focus.

''Oh,'' he said, not really knowing what to say. The girl was good. Really good. ''Do you think there's a way I could I don't know, test this? See if I could invent something that eases his senses like that?''

''I suppose it may be possible. He's not exactly aware of well, anything right now, do you want to help me lie him down?''

''On the floor?''

''Yes, if that's alright. It'll only be a moment, and I can see he felt safer down here then he did out there.''

Tony hesitated. It wasn't exactly that he had a problem with his kid lying on the floor, which he did just a tiny bit. But it was more he kind of just... wanted to hold him.

''Here let me help,'' offered Clint. Tony didn't even know when he appeared there, but he was grateful, because Clint lifted the kid just a bit, and placed him right in Tony's arms, which immediately wrapped around him.

''Hi buddy,'' he murmured, a smile forming as he held the kid, because that was all he wanted.

Clint:

Clint smirked as he watched Tony smile happily at the kid in his arms. Nat came and crouched beside him, leaning a head on his shoulder.

''He okay?''

''Yeah, little sensory overload. Dad's got it though, as you can see.''

Tony looked up at him and just smiled. No snarky comment or anything.

Clint and Nat shared a look, neither having ever seen the man this happy before.

It was nice. The man had been through a lot. He deserved to have people in his life that made him this happy.

What did you think of that fluffy moment? I personally really loved it 😀

Please review!


End file.
